A Question Of Friendship
by ipoked-KiraandEdward-andlived
Summary: After recieving devastating news that he has Terminal Cancer, Edward has to do everyhting he wants in the little time he has left including asking his bestfriend Bella to do something that will change her life forever too. All Human.
1. Edward Cullen

Disclaimer: I do not nor have ever owned Twilight

Chapter One: Edward Cullen

Edward Cullen sat lonesome in the doctor's office for the first time in his existence since the chicken pox outbreak when he was six years old. Looking straight ahead at the wall of certificates, he drummed his fingers on his jean clad leg. His face was emotionless as he awaited the doctor's return with test results that could potentially change his life.

Edward was an active man who was never known to be sat down for more than ten minutes unless it was dinner time of course. He spent his spare time snowboarding and swimming at the local sports centre or travelling and exploring although he still had a strong passion for music. His parents, a doctor and home maker, had bought him a baby grand piano when he was thirteen as a joint birthday and Christmas present. Ten years on it still resided in his studio flat in Seattle next to his treadmill.

Although his job as a sports writer at the Seattle Times fulfilled his dreams and interlocked with his lifestyle he continued to compose music both leisurely and for his twin brother who played keyboard in a local band; The Crescent Moon. He used to tease them all about getting real jobs but once he was promoted to Sports Columnist he realised the feeling of doing something you've always wanted. He sighed audibly, which echoed around the room, at that hoping again that these test results would show no abnormalities.

He was also a healthy man as his actives suggested. Every morning he would walk a mile on the treadmill before work then again before he went to bed. He was not a completely healthy eater but he ate the three main meals a day whether it meant eating taking an extended lunch to buy a pasta meal he could consume at work.

Edward's social life was excellent. He and his long time girlfriend Tanya met twice a week at least, sometimes she stayed overnight. Other nights he would go out and party with friends from both work and home. He chuckled thinking of the bear he knew as Emmett, who'd got him drunk last week on a rather wild night out...

His family life faired just as brilliant. His parents still lived within the town he'd grown up in; Forks which was about three hours away. Through the wonders of MSN and webcam he was able to speak to them four times a week. His twin brother Jasper resided in an apartment three blocks down with his band mates. Edward would go down to visit them on his lunch break occasionally giving them autographs he'd managed to scrounge off Football player's he'd interviewed that week. The lads had gone crazy once upon receiving an autograph of Peyton Manning one winter's night. Edward shook his head softly at the memory; they'd all got pretty hammered that night.

His younger sister Rosalie happened to be the only one who unfortunately he had a rocky relationship with. At sixteen she confided in Edward that she planned to have an abortion, Edward both sickened and worried by the idea went to his parents who in the end convinced her to keep it but give it up for adoption. Rosalie had hardly spent much time with him in the five years since. He ran a hand through his dishevelled mane, that relationship was something that needed fixing.

The door opening distracted him from his deep thoughts, making his eyes snap to the man in a long white coat whose face was plain and emotionless. Edward shifted in his seat pulling it closer to the mahogany desk in front of him as the doctor sat down in his leather chair opposite. To keep the bright side of things Edward snickered to himself; the chair looked like that of a James Bond villain's chair, all the guy needed was a white cat.

Doctor James Earnest was one of his father's most trusted doctors. He eight years Carlisle's, Edward's father, senior and had trained him himself. His hair was greying atop of his head and in the goatee he'd styled since before Edward could remember. He was about three inches taller than Edward; just enough to make him loom over him when he would finish reading through the small file.

Edward waited patiently for this his fingers continuing the drumming of his fingers but now on the arm of the chair as he stared at the purple file however unable to read the words scribbled across seven or eight pages. _If he's not pulling faces thats got to mean the tests are good...right? _He mused watching the doctor now intently.

_How long does it take to read eight pages? _Edward's mind grumbled. These were the longest moments in his life; even longer than when he asked Bella Swan, his neighbour, to Prom in high school. Well it'd seemed to him to take ages but to be fair it wasn't any longer than a second or two before she was grinning happily. _Bella... _he groaned audibly without thinking _I really need to cam her soon _She'd gone to work in London as a book editor a few months ago but with his life being hectic over all this he hadn't had chance to speak to his best friend since the day after she'd arrived in her little flat.

'Edward?' James asked calling him from his thoughts once again. Edward cleared his mind and returned his attention to said doctor who was now sat back in his chair; elbows propped up on the arms and fingers interlocked. His expression was calm as he stared into Edward's eyes.  
'Sorry I was away in my thoughts.' Edward chuckled nervously leaning forward.

'You came to me a few weeks ago complaining of vomiting? Occasionally some blood in that?' James asked.  
Edward nodded 'I've also been tired a lot over the last six months. Sometimes I've just needed to go to bed due to the heartburn I'm getting.'  
James nodded in reply 'You also said you were anaemic last year? You'd been given iron tablets for...' he looked into the file 'a month was it?'  
'Yeah they said I'd be fine after that. It was only slight anaemia.'

James flipped over a page and clicked his pen 'Do you excessively smoke or drink?' Inside Edward's mind rolled its eyes; this was going to make him out to sound like an alcoholic.  
'I'm a social drinker.' He explained 'I drink when out with friends but that's no more than a few Budweiser's.'  
'Smoker?' The doctor asked scribbling that down.  
'One or two a day now I've cut down over the last couple of years. Hopefully by May I'll have stopped.' The doctor nodded finishing his scribbling before moving back again.  
'Edward I have some bad news.' Edward's stomach churned and he almost felt sick. 'You have Cancer.'

It was like glass shattering around him. That one word; the one he hoped he'd never hear in the same sentence as you have just shattered the world around him. All his plans for this year were over; Chemo would put a stop to that. He'd be weak probably end up being in a desk job until he was stronger. Edward took a slow breath in looking down at the floor. _This can't be happening to me... I'm a fit and healthy 23 year old. I've only been smoking two years. _He gripped the chair tightly with one hand before his gaze moved back to the doctor.

'It's Cancer of the stomach.' James clarified gaze never altering.  
'So you'll put me on Chemo for a few months and I'll just need checkups and suc-' His voice was shaky for obvious reasons until he was cut off.  
'Edward,' James spoke softly leaning forward. This was horrible for him too; he'd know Edward since the day he was put into his mother Esme's arms. He'd watched him grow and become a fine man 'Its terminal. We'll put you on Chemo but only to extend your life.'

* * *

Author's note:

I hope you guys like this. I have the other chapter written already so if you like it review and I'll update tonight if not it'll be in the next few days.

For info about the other stories and my earlier promises of June go to my profile and its all explained there.

Rufus


	2. A Life Shattered

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Twilight

Chapter Two: A Life Shattered

Walking out of his apartment block into the cold February morning Edward pulled up the collar of his coat around his neck. The last thing he needed right now was a cold. He also watched his steps closely he didn't need to fall into the light dusting of snow that had fallen in the night.

The snow, that he in fact had watched fall since one am this morning. Dark circles hid under his eyes from lack of sleep the previous night. Edward had laid awake thinking after consuming a large amount of Jack Daniels, two bottles to be exact, in his apartment again lonesome. He just hadn't the balls to call anyone over or even contact Bella as earlier planned.

The snow falling was symbolic of his life from now on; a white blanket covering everything he used to know and becoming a canvas for the time he had left. Without Chemo; months to live, with Chemo; anything up to two years before his body would start to shut down. He'd gripped his hair tightly at that, almost yanking a tufted out. How was he supposed to get anything done when Chemo was twice a month for three months rendering him sick for about three days after?  
_Fuck the Chemo just do shit quickly _The irrational side of his brain commanded _You could have another six months ahead of you!_

_You'd never get enough time to do anything that way! _The rational side of his brain reminded him _Never patch things up with Rosalie. Never marry Tanya. Never see BELLA again and we both know how much you miss her douche bag. Imagine shortening your parent's time with you? Do you really want them to watch you spend the majority of those supposed six months slipping away in a hospital bed? What about Jasper's band huh, all pieces of music you wrote for him...PROMISED to write for him in fact? Stop being such an idiot and do as Dr Earnest suggested; take the Chemo and plan around it. _

After hours of the fierce battle raging inside his head between both parties he decided to listen to the rational side which whooped triumphantly at the other side. However after the last snow flake fell at 5 am he picked up a small pad of paper to make a list.

**What to do before Chemo starts next week:**

**Speak to Tanya  
****Tell The Family  
****Tell Friends  
****Cam Bella  
****Write Out Will  
****Get A Will Made Officially**

He thought this over for a while neither adding nor taking away anything he was quite happy with the small list for this week. That is how he decided to take things – week by week until his body started to crumble. That thought alone sent him back onto the JD as first light appeared outside of his window accompanied by one lone tear that slid down his face.

Back in the street; on the outside he looked like any normal man on his way to work; jeans and a crisp white shirt with red tie on top. Bronze hair combed perfectly with a slight gelled figure. However Edward, was not on his way to work but to meet his girlfriend; Tanya for a lunch with an ulterior motive. A few girls passed by him giving him the usual looks due to his handsomeness but today he ignored them instead of his usual playful wink.

The little cafe was quite at this time due to it being the beginning of the lunch hour making plenty of places to sit. He smiled sadly to himself this was where he and Tanya had spent their first date.  
'Cullen.' He addressed the waiter who sat you at the table. The man nodded and showed him to his table in the far corner looking onto China Town again this is where they first sat when they'd dined that night. 'I'd like a bottle of wine and two glasses please.' The waiter nodded and shuffled off towards the bar.

_What do I say to her? _He mused slightly panicky _Do I just come right out and tell her or do I wait until we've eat? Do I say Tanya baby I have cancer and its terminal or put it my subtly? Tanya I have cancer. I need you to be by my side until I'm gone... _He was almost at ripping his hair out stage again when both the wine came and Tanya walked in.

She was as pretty as ever strawberry blonde hair in ringlets down her face while the rest was tied up in a bun wearing a simple white blouse and grey pants set with black slip ons, though to him she looked like a super model. He kissed her softly as she sat down before pouring her wine.  
'Some ones in a hurry to get back to work on time.' She giggled taking a sip of her wine. Edward smiled taking more than a sip of his own.  
'How are you?' He asked in between drafts.

'I'm great baby.' Tanya grinned 'Hoping to be promoted from secretary to assistant.'  
'There's a difference?' Edward laughed topping up his glass with a slightly shaky hand while he tried to keep the conversation happy.  
Tanya lent forward and slapped his arm lightly 'Of course it is! This means I'll get to use the cameras and learn how to switch the lens and such.' Her dream was to be a photographer for weddings so she'd taken an apprenticeship under Jay Pierre Colt who told her she would work her way up and he would train her.

Edward sat there nodding and smiling whilst she talked about her week so far he did nothing save for pouring the wine and ordering their food.  
'So,' Tanya said finally as she speared a piece of chicken from her Caesar salad 'How are you?' Everything froze for Edward then, the time had come; the flood gates were about to open. He took one long draft of his wine before looking her in the eye.  
'The reason I called you here is due to the answer of that very question.' Edward said slowly.

_He's going to dump me..._ Tanya's mind screamed at her _I should dump his first! _It wasn't that she was an unpleasant woman it was just that she firmly believed no woman should be the dumpee.  
'I have Cancer.' Edward rushed out when she started to open her mouth. Her mouth dropped then while her eyes widened _He did not just say that! I heard him wrong! _Her mind protested.  
'It's terminal baby.' He said lowly gaze never faltering 'I only found out yesterday. If I have Chemo, which I plan to, I could have anything up to two years.'

Tears started to trickle from her eyes and pour down her cheeks onto the salad leafs. _This is not happening. Edward is joking; trying to wind me up! He's not dying..he's not!  
_'Tanya?' Edward spoke softly reaching out to touch her shoulder, jolt her back to reality which it did. He watched the light switch back on in her eyes 'Baby I'm going to need you so much. To help me through it all I-' His speech came to a halt when the squeak of her chair moving back echoed loudly round the room 'T-Tanya?' Edward stuttered nervously.

She jumped to her feet yanking her coat on quickly. Other patrons stopped their conversations and feedings to watch what would enfold between the two.  
'I can't do this Edward.' She said shaking her head furiously splaying tears everywhere 'I just can't.'  
A look of terror crossed his features 'Can't do what?'  
'I can't be with you only to lose you in a year or so. I'm sorry...so sorry.' Tanya cried almost running out of the restaurant, not once looking back.

Edward sat in a state of shock routed to his seat even after the other diners turned back to their previous ministrations. His face moulded into one of rejection and hurt. The most important person in his life; the one he needed more than the others had just walked away from him forever. He was left to pick up the pieces of his shattered heart and life alone until he died and die alone he would by the sounds of things. Even the waiter did not return for a while but when he did it was with the bill and a complementary bottle of wine.

_She's gone...She doesn't want damaged goods...Who would? _He thought to himself as he left the restaurant in a zombie like state. He had to tell his parents and siblings with no one there to comfort him as he did so. _Oh fuck I've got to tell Bella and Emmett... _He realised as he pulled out his pad of paper crossing off Tanya on the list and replacing it in his pocket.

_This next week is going to be hell _He thought to himself before walking back to his apartment. He needed to arrange going home...

* * *

So yeah I know it's sad. And no Edward isn't going to get cured.

I'm sick of Bella dying fics and decided to have an Eddie one instead.

Neway yeah hope you're all ok guys!

Rufus


	3. Isabella Swan

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Twilight

Dedication: RobbSweetAngel & Brown0520

Chapter Three: Isabella Swan

Isabella Swan took a sip of her can Pepsi before placing it back into the refrigerator for morning. Although the idea of a cold can of soda wasn't that appealing when it was almost minus one outside.  
_Bloody English weather _she cursed. Since she'd arrived in England shortly before New Year's Eve the temperature had done nothing but decrease! She was scared to put her little Cactus Bob out on the balcony for fear it would die even in the little sunlight that shone through the grey clouds.

Although she cursed the weather England it's self wasn't really that bad, it seemed to have a less rushed life style and the television comedies were pretty funny in all fairness. She was really getting accustomed to Coronation Street and Emmerdale. Not to mention Cadburys - the sweet candy...well chocolate as they called it there.

Turning off all the lights and walking into her bedroom she sighed spotting a picture.  
_I miss you all... _She thought sadly as she picked up the frame. It starred the Cullen family with her and Edward stuck in the middle almost crushed by the others with her parents on either end as well. It had been taken a few months before her mother's fatal car crash, that thought alone caused a small tear to splash against the glass. _I really need to call you all..._

She hadn't spoken to either her father or the Cullens since the day she'd arrived. Sure she sent them an email every week or so to let them know she was alive but it wasn't really the same. She missed Esme's cooking skills and Carlisle's seemingly endless amount of plasters for when she managed to hurt herself one way or another. She missed curling up with a good book next to Charlie as he watched the game in that comfortable silence. Hell she even wanted five minutes of Rosalie's death glares. _Oh the boys... _They were the ones that she wanted the most right now; Jasper annoying everyone with his keyboard when he came home on the weekends trying to show everyone his new music. Emmett's booming laughter and how he treated the Cullen household like his own; Esme and Carlisle would never admit it but he was so much of a son to them as Edward and Jasper were.

_Edward _She sighed audibly. He was, even if thousands of miles away, her best friend and confidant. He was the first she told when she was offered this job in London and he was the one who despite hating the idea told her to take it. Edward and she had been best of friends since the day of Charlie and Carlisle's accident.

Bella and Edward had been seven when Charlie was in his cruiser driving down from Arizona with the last of their junk taking it to the new house in Forks where he was to take over as chief of police. Little Bella had fallen asleep in the car sucking on her thumb, a trait her parents; Rene and Charlie were trying desperately to rid her of, Charlie took his eyes off the road to pull her thumb out when he crashed into the back of Carlisle's Volvo. Luckily he had only been going 20 miles per hour so did little more than make a dent in the back bumper.

The slight bump jolted Bella from her sleep and making Edward in the other car cry. Both men sat their children on the grassy hill while they swapped insurance and such.  
'I'm Eddie.' Edward had said offering Bella a cookie and a sip of his juice box.  
'Bella.' She smiled eating the cookie she'd been handed 'I'm going to live in the big house by the forest.' Edward's little eyes had widened.  
'I live in the big house inside the forest you should come and play with me!' He grinned happy to have a friend other than his brother Jasper.  
Bella nodded frantically; she didn't have any other friends 'Ok.'

Carlisle and Charlie walked over to take their children back only to laugh at them playing tag in between the trees like they'd know each other for years.  
'Looks like we're going to have a hard time separating them.' Charlie had chuckled.  
'I think we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other Chief.' Carlisle had chuckled in return.  
Twenty years later Bella and Edward had a friendship just as strong but so did the fathers.  
Bella smiled at that memory before kissing the picture frame 'Night guys.' She whispered crawling under her soft silken sheets. She almost imagined the photograph yelling good night back at her and laughed softly as her eyes closed.

**6am**

Bella awoke to the sound of her cell phone vibrating on the bedside table. She groaned scrambling for the light switch  
_Urgh, six am already? I swear I just fell asleep!_ Her fuzzy mind complained as she flipped open her phone to turn the damned alarm off.  
Edward Calling. Edward Calling. Edward Calling.  
Bella blinked it was midnight back in Seattle guess he wanted to ring her before work. Probably to brighten her day up since it was Valentine's day and once again she was single for the bastard day.

'Yello?' She asked through a long yawn 'This is Isabella Swan how can I pulverise you for waking me up this morning?'  
'Hello Bella.' Edward's velvety voice spoke on the other end minus the usual laughter and playfulness when he purposely woke her up before her usual time believing it to be hilarious.  
'Good morning Edward.' She said 'Long time no speak.' stepping towards the bathroom to start her hygiene ritual.  
'I know,' He said almost glumly 'Life's been a little hectic for me since you left.'

Bella blinked now realising how quiet it was in the background; it was never quiet near Edward because he was never not doing anything.  
'It's ok mines been just as crazy too.' She said trying to pretend nothing seemed off. 'So Edward what's new in your life eh?'  
'Bella are you sitting down?' Edward asked after a minute or so of silence. Bella blinked _What the hell is happening? _She wondered to herself but slid into a stool for the breakfast nook.  
'I am now.' She told him placing her head on one of her palms and listened to silence and his breathing 'Edward what's wrong' she asked cautiously.  
'Bella...I-I have Cancer.' He stuttered 'And its terminal.'

It took Bella's brain a minute to process what he just said without short circuiting and cutting off the terminal bit. Her hand was a little shaky and she almost dropped the phone. Edward guessed this and kept quiet on the other side of the phone.

Once she'd replayed his words a few times she mustered up the courage to speak.  
'What kind is it?' She whispered not knowing if she really wanted to know the answer to that.  
'Stomach.' Edward replied sounding somewhat brighter now she knew and he was talking to her 'I know it's rare for anyone under the age of fifty but I'm just a rare find I guess.' He chuckled lightly trying to clear the air a little.  
Bella laughed a little, once, in return 'You always have been..how..how long have you got?'

There was another small pause but Bella could hear someone else there; someone comforting him.  
'Two years tops with Chemo then however long it takes for my body to shut down.' His voice was laced with pain and a little rough due to obvious tears. She was quiet this time _Two years...two short years if he's lucky. _She held in a sob thinking of that 'Bella?' Edward started again 'Will you come home soon please? I could really do with you being here...'

Just hearing his voice; so desperate, so lost made her decision for her without a seconds delay.  
'Of course Edward I'll book the first flight out tonight.'  
'Thank you Bella. Thank you so much.' Edward said 'Carlisle and Esme are going to pay all the money you need to live here until...' he trailed off.  
'Ok Edward I'll see you in Seattle some time tomorrow.'

She flipped her cell shut and fell on her crossed arms the tears she had been stopping just moment before over flowing and dripping over her counter. When she felt up to it she would ring her assistant Vicky and tell her what was happening and that she needed extended leave before she'd start to pack.  
'Please..' She started to pray 'Please God hear my call and let Edward have a year at least.'


	4. Home

Heya guys! Ok heres chapter four. Unfortuately I'm on holiday til sunday night then I'll have no internet for a day or so. I have the next chapter written so if you want it up before monday review!

Disclaimer: I don't Own Twilight

* * *

Chapter Four: Home

Bella placed her hand luggage and two suitcases on one of Seattle's airport trolleys before pushing it slowly towards Arrivals. She took her time hoping delay the moment that this would all be proved real and not some horrendous nightmare that she had been paying it was all yesterday.

As she got closer to the door she watched happy families reunite; long lost friends kiss and hug. Couples shed tears after holidays apart; she soon found herself looking away. _Edward will never experience any of this..._ her heart ached for him unable to imagine what this must be like from him.

Once in Arrivals she looked round for said best friend amongst the crowds again slowly to delay the moment.  
**Isabella Swan  
**A sign read being held up in the crowd. Bella couldn't help but laugh at that; Edward always had his way of making her feel special. However as she weaved in between the relatives it wasn't Edward with the sign but Carlisle and Esme.  
'Bella.' Esme said pulling her into a soft hug 'Thank you so much for this.'  
'I wouldn't not come back.' She replied with a sad smile before looking to Carlisle. Both looked like hell; dark circles under their eyes accompanied by tear stained cheeks and crumpled clothing.

Bella moved onto Carlisle who, after Edward, was the strongest in the family emotionally but he'd been drained.  
'Oh Carlisle.' Bella said folding into his arms 'Everything will be ok I promise..'  
He patted her back in reply 'I'm sure it will. Lets head back.' He took the trolley from her so she could hang back and walk with Esme.

No one really spoke until an hour into the journey back to Forks, all three just listened to the soft beat of the radio. The silence between them wasn't uncomfortable; no one knew what to say. This wasn't a joyous reunion like it had been for the others in the airport.  
'So..' Bella said after a breath 'Someone explain all this to me please?'

'Last week we received a call from Edward saying he would be home with Jasper on the weekend. He told me to make sure both Rosalie and Carlisle were there. He had some big news to discuss.' Esme spoke quietly as she looked at Bella through the rear-view mirror. She, like Bella, was trying not to believe this disease had latched onto her son. 'Jasper was just as confused as us. Edward hadn't spoken a word to him the whole drive.'

'Edward asked us all to sit down the minute he walked through the door.' Carlisle continued squeezing Esme's delicate hand reassuringly worried if she continued she'd burst into tears. 'Obviously the first thoughts running through our heads was that he and Tanya were either marrying or had conceived. However we dismissed that when she didn't step through the door after him.'

'Well that and the fact that he took a pint glass full of brandy from our wine cabinet.' Esme butted in rolling her eyes remembering Edward's actions. She refused to believe that drinking through hard times was a good comfort. Carlisle nodded.  
'Once we were all sat down he dropped the bomb 'I have Cancer and it's going to kill me before I can reach twenty-seven' naturally we all just stared at him like this was one of his funny jokes but his face was taunt with a mixture of pain and fear. After the shook had somewhat died down he told me to call a friend of mine Dr James Earnest for the more technical details.'

'What did he say?' Carlisle's eyes never left the road Bella knew as a doctor he'd understand all the technical terms so the blow wasn't softened.  
'That there was no lump so to speak of. It's just like a poison seeping through the body slowly.' His knuckles stood out white on the steering wheel. He'd seen this happen with many a family but he never thought it would happen to his own. 'When that happens there is nothing any physician can do just use chemotherapy to prolong the person's life but it won't work forever.'

_Now there's no denying it Bella, this is all real _her mind spoke softly _You'll just have to deal with it for Edward's sake; for the whole families sake.  
_'When does Chemo start?'  
'Today.' Esme explained 'He had to get it transferred yesterday hence why he couldn't pick you up today.' Bella nodded softly as she stared out of the window _Poor Edward he must be going through hell right now..._

'When does he go back to Seattle?' She asked hoping it wouldn't be in the next few weeks...she needed longer than that with him just to catch up.  
'He isn't.' Esme said simply 'I assume he will want to go down and visit people but he's emailing in all his columns and doing interviews via webcam.' She'd convinced him of that; he'd worked too hard to get to where he was to lose it all now. It was something that might keep him fighting.  
'So I'm assuming Tanya is moving to Forks with him then?' Bella asked nicely. She'd never liked Tanya since the day Edward started dating her in College whether that was jealousy or not, she didn't know but the girl definitely gave off a bad vibe.

There was a long pause of silence in the car that confused her but Carlisle finally spoke.##  
'Edward told her first; the day after he found out. She got up and walked out of the restaurant without a proper goodbye after telling him she couldn't handle it.'  
_What a bitch! _Bella's mind growled furious _How could she do that to him? Especially since he's dying! I'll ring that whore tonight I still have her number._

Both Cullens could see the angry splashed across her face; theirs had mimicked hers when he'd told them.  
'Don't bring up the subject of Tanya round Edward will you?' Esme begged 'It's still sore for him and he doesn't need to be depressed right now.'  
'I won't I promise. I just can't believe she could be so heartless..'  
'Same here.' Both Carlisle and she answered

The rest of the three hour drive was almost silent except the occasion questions about London and Carlisle's job. He'd had to help a man in a restaurant the other day who'd managed to catch his Penis in his zipper. Bella also learnt that her Father had been fishing a lot lately on the river in the Quileute Reservation but everyone suspects he has a girlfriend there. This made the mood in the car lighter with them all laughing about it.

**Forks**

As they drove up the road that weaved through the dense forest toward their destination the clouded dark mood over swept the car again causing Bella's hands to shake nervously. She had no idea what to say to him or how she should act around him. Esme turned round and patted her leg delicately, reassuringly.  
'Just be normal with him.' Bella nodded in reply as they pulled up outside the mansion in which she basically grew up. With a long deep breath; she exited the car. 'He's in his room.'

She stood atop the stairs peering into the room in front of her. Inside she could make out the jean clad legs of someone in a chair. The other side of it she could spot a metal pole and loafer clad feet obviously the nurse's. She took a slow and steady step into the room finding Edward on said chair with an IV drip going into his left elbow containing the Chemotherapy drug. His eyes were closed and he looked uncomfortable. Like his parents bags hung under his eyes accompanied with his completely dishevelled hair giving him a rough look.

She rapped the door softly to let both know someone was there 'Hello Edward.' And forced a smile. Instantly his eyes snapped open to focus on her. She watched as a huge grin crossed his features.  
'Finally you arrive!' He laughed 'Took your time. How are you Bella?'  
She sat down on the edge of his bed 'I'm ok just a bit jet lagged though.' He nodded 'Have you missed me?'  
'Damn straight!' He bellowed 'It's been boring without you here. Emmett moved on to picking on me instead. For that you can buy me a bottle of Jack.' He was trying to keep the conversation light, trying to dismiss why the nurse was there.

Bella couldn't help but laugh, even in the darkest of moments Edward made moods light again 'Only if you watch Pretty Woman with me again.' Every movie night they ever had she had always picked that movie and every time Edward loathed it but for Bella he'd always give in.  
He pulled a face of disgust 'If I must.' The ever famous devilish crooked grin spread across his face 'And my dear parents can fork out the pizza and ice-cream money.'  
'Deal!' Bella laughed giving his useable hand a high five.

They continued to banter throughout the two hours left to his therapy making the nurse join in with the random conversations like a couple of teenagers. The nurse's name was Kate who worked with Carlisle and was a year or so older than the pair occasionally she would pop downstairs to give them some privacy then appear again to check on Edward's progress.

'Thank you.' Edward said turning to Bella after Kate had packed up and returned to the hospital. The Cullens had given the pair a wide berth for the day to catch up. Secretly they knew Edward would be much brighter with his best friend around.  
'Hmm?' Bella asked from the chair she'd swapped with Edward half an hour or so previous.  
'For coming home to see me.' He spoke from the bed smiling at her 'I'm gonna need you a lot soon.'  
'As long as I don't have to help you to and in the bathroom that's fine with me.'  
'As if I'd want you in there.' Edward snorted 'There's more germs on you than the toilet seat.' Both laughed heartily at that before Edward turned serious and took her head 'Seriously thanks Bella.'  
She smiled back taking his hands 'Things will be ok Edward I promise.'


	5. Chemo Is A Bitch

Hi People yeah...sori about the wait I was on a training weekend. Then we moved house so I had to by a dongle - Mobile internet - and it blocked fan fiction with the 'u must be over 18' shit . but yes I'm back now lmao

Oh I've read Bree Tanner I have mixed feelings on it its good and bad although I did like what happened to Deigo lmao i just love bad romance XD Anyway tell me what you thought of it!

Disclaimer: I don't nor have I ever owned Twilight

* * *

Chapter Five: Chemo Is A Bitch

Edward's head fell back against the large leather arm chair from his father's office. It'd been two months of Chemotherapy already and he'd only done about three things on his first list.  
_Crazy how_ _time flies... _that thought alone scared him. He hadn't gotten round to doing anything at all due to the sickness and bed rest. Damn it some days he was so weak even going to the toilet was a job!

He groaned at that _If I'm this sick and week from Chemo twice a month what am I going to be like when I inevitably have to have it EVERY week? _Edward mused on that _Oh fuck Bella is going to be pushing me round in a commode..._

Although that was a depressing thought he started to laugh a little loudly thinking about her having to do all the dirty work while he put his feet up and watched TV...it was like when they were teenagers again and Edward got a really bad case of Man Flu. He continued to laugh at that while Kate raised an eyebrow and patted his head.

'I'm glad to see you smile again you've been solemn all day.' She smiled brightly as she started to administer the last of the liquid into his veins.  
'I've just been thinking really.' He mused 'About everything.'  
Kate nodded sitting beside him on the bed 'Wouldn't think too much it might hurt you know.' She joked before turning serious 'There's always Edward so don't panic to much just get important things sorted.'  
Again he nodded 'I plan to.' _I'll get my will sorted sometime next week. Mental note book that later_.

Edward started at the long white crisp sheet of paper in front of him on his little hospital bed table. It was entitled 'The List: Week One – April 9th to April 16th 2010'  
He tapped his Parker pen on the edge of note book thinking about what to do from tomorrow onwards; the sickness usually took a day to kick in.

_The obvious thing to do would be to start my will as soon as possible...just in case _He scribbled that down putting a p for priority next to it. _You're going to be sick from Saturday till Monday so you'll need something light to do that doesn't take much movement nor thinking_ Get two new books was the next thing he wrote down; something Bella could get from her vast library in Charlie's small basement.  
_If she can dodge Charlie's fishing things _He laughed to himself again it was like an assault course down there...

Next was his column; he needed to write and email it to his boss before the paper went to print Monday's addition. He had an A4 page to himself that included pictures and three or four articles of local and both national and international sports. This would no doubt include the boxing match on Sky this Sunday which he planned to watch with Emmett.

_Emmett _He sighed thinking of his gigantic almost brother who was driving down on Sunday morning _How the hell am I going to tell you about the cancer? _Emmett was strong on the outside but when it came to serious life and death matters...he was a different man. A caring, worrying man who'll most probably make a few jokes and such to stop the sadness over whelming him. This was the forth thing on the list.

Wednesday he would meet his solicitor and make his Will official leaving Thursday free till he made yet another list for the next week.  
_Maybe this isn't so bad. Maybe taking it week by week will be a good thing. It'll give me the time to do something memorable with my family. _It that statement he included his closest friend for from then on they'd be nothing short of family; thus making them just as important.

**Sunday Afternoon**

Edward sat nervously on the loveseat with his feet up on a poof that Esme had given him. A bowl lay also at his feet in case he needed to vomit like he'd done seven times already that morning. The clock above the mirror over the fireplace sounded out a chime informing him it was twelve o'clock; Emmett would be there soon.  
'Calm down Ed.' Jasper sighed from beside him as he flicked through the channels. 'Things will go fine I'm sure. You know what Emmett's like. You'll tell him and five seconds later the oaf will be punching you where the needle goes asking does it hurt yet?'  
Edward ran a hand through his bronze hair. He knew Jasper was completely right and felt somewhat calmer. 'I just worry about upsetting him Jazz. Deep down he's sensitive.' Jasper raised an eyebrow and nodded sarcastically 'Remember when Jessica what's-her-face dumped him in high school? He was upset for a week and almost quit the football team.'  
'And then that Lauren girl walked on by in a mini skirt and he was back in the game.' Jasper reminded him as he changed the channel disgusted by the half naked woman on the screen in the latest music video.

Jasper wasn't gay, he was just a gentleman. Esme had always told him he was born into the wrong century; he should have been born back in the eighteen hundreds. Jasper had once dressed as a confederate army general for his and Edward's eighteenth birthday and when stood for a picture next to their French chateau modelled fireplace he looked absolutely perfect; like he'd been plucked from that time.

'I hear the mention of a mini skirt?' A deep voice called from the front door as it opened to allow Emmett's entrance. 'If I did I expect to see a good looking girl in one. So stick one on Jazz!' Although the twins rolled their eyes neither could help but snicker; Emmett knew how to make an entrance.  
'Fuck off!' Jasper yelled back playfully as his almost brother sat down on the arm chair making himself comfortable.  
'Shame.' Emmett said sulkily 'Where are the girls anyway?' throwing them a beer each.  
'Out shopping with mom.' Edward said catching his beer sloppily. 'Dad's gone to see Charlie.'

Jasper took the can from Edward right off becoming the big brother he was, by five minutes, deciding he shouldn't consume alcohol in his condition even if Edward didn't believe that himself.  
'Ok what's going on here?' Emmett demanded softly eyeing the brother suspiciously after the beer situation. He knew something was weird when the rest of the family had cleared out even though they knew he was on his way. Plus he'd spoken to Bella on the phone a day earlier when last he knew she working overseas in London. 'Well?' He re-demanded when neither offered an answer.

Edward took a deep breath 'Emmett I've got stomach cancer.' As he watched Emmett's face change from shock to disbelief to acceptance in his mind. He gave him a minute to contemplate it all before dropping the final bomb 'It's terminal.'  
Emmett's, whose eyes were focused on the floor as he accepted the news, head snapped up 'W-What?' he gapped.  
'I only found out a few months ago.' Edward tried to console 'To far advanced to do anything other than use Chemotherapy to extend my time.' Emmett didn't reply nor did he make a joke just stared right at his almost brother 'Hey you get to annoy me to the point of being incarcerated for another two years.' He tried to joke.  
'I guess..' Emmett muttered however it was obvious he wanted to laugh at that.

Edward groaned 'Don't be sad Em. Mom's already taxed that.' Again Emmett was silent 'See I told you I shouldn't have told him until it was necessary!' he growled at Jasper.  
'Oh yeah I'm fucking sure that's a better idea.' Jasper snapped sarcastically 'Give him a month to do everything with you!'

Emmett watched the two bicker while he sat silently opposite. Unknowingly to them the cogs were rolling inside his brain; he was devising a plan.  
'Eddie Jazz get your coats!' he commanded suddenly with a grin 'We're going out.' The twins immediately stopped their tiff and returned their gazes to him.  
'Em I'm not so sure that's a good idea Edward's been sick all morning.' Jasper stated disallowing Edward to answer.  
'Tough!' Emmett replied before throwing Edward over his shoulder like a sack of potato's 'Meet you in my car Jazz. Bring money and your coats don't need Eddie freezing now do we?'

'Emmett I have to do my column on tonight's fight!' Edward complained struggling weakly; if he spun right now the jacket he was on would be painted a new colour of yellow. 'And my name is not Eddie!' He complained like a two year old.

His protests were futile because soon enough Emmett had strapped him into the passenger side and locked the front doors.  
'Where the hell are we going!' Edward said trying the door.  
'We my friends,' he started as Jasper slid in with coats and his wallet looking rather annoyed 'are going to a strip club in Port Angeles then because Eddie,' he ignored the intense glare Edward sent him at the nick name which haled from one Halloween watching The Rocky Horror Picture Show when they'd just turned teenagers 'will only throw a tantrum we're going to head to a bar to watch tonight's fight.' A second later the car was zooming off towards Port Angeles.


	6. Will & Legacy

Hey guys. Ok College is out for the summer so I'm back. I just want to make one thing clear; No I have never had cancer personally but one of my parents did and yes it was Terminal so this isn't something i know nothing about.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

* * *

Chapter Six: Will and Legacy

Edward sat on the couch in the solicitor's office reception alone. He'd not told anyone that he was coming here today, not even Bella. As far as they knew he was half way to Seattle by now with half of Bella's London stuff, in fact he was already there. Luckily his little bachelor was big enough for him and she to have a bed room each and room to breathe. Even if the pair were best friends; they needed their space and Bella assumed Edward would indefinitely with all the medical and chemo treatment that'd go in and out of his apartment over the next two years.

Edward had already decided and explained to everyone that he would die at home, whether that be Forks or Seattle, not in some lumpy and boring Hospital bed; he expected home comforts till the end. With his father being a prestigious doctor he knew home treatment would be on the menu from the start. Carlisle had offered to take leave when serious times that lay ahead rose up and the hospital, eager to keep him, agreed right off the bat.

He shook his head slightly _You don't want to think about that shit right now Edward. A week at a time remember. _His thoughts were right. He just needed to get this over with then he could muse over his imminent death on the way to Seattle where Emmet would be waiting to help him move all the stuff around so Bella could move her little things in and organise them her way.

_Emmett _He chuckled to himself earning a weird look from the receptionist who, until now, had been thinking about almost 17 different ways to get him into her bed in the apartment building opposite... He simply smiled at her to make him seem a bit less insane.

The previous Sunday had been manic. All those hours he'd spent panicking over Emmett's reactions, then telling Emmett and ending up fighting with Jasper, then the strip club...the strip club he couldn't complain about really. He patted his coat pocket finding the piece of paper with the name 'Candy' on and a number. Although the fact he'd spent $50 dollars alone in that place, not including his diet sodas, wasn't really a good thing. Both had been in fits of laughter once he'd paid for Jasper to have a lap dance.  
'He looks like his having a stroke while constipated!' Emmett had laughed when one of the other girls had practically jumped in Jasper's lap. Emmett had laugh so hard in fact he fell drunkenly out of the chair and Jasper soon scuttled off in a foul mood towards the bathroom to rid himself of the numerous lipstick marks littering his face and hair.

The fight however had been the down side. The man all bets were on had lost and it had been three hours of complete boredom and listening to crazy old men rowing. Plus Jasper had found the scores out on his phone since it wasn't a live fight to wind both men up in pay back for the lap dance. _At least I got my column done. I've been out of that sports section for a while now but I'm still receiving mail to ask where I've gone. _That made him happy; he had fans of his writing still.

'Edward Cullen?' A man's voice bringing Edward back to earth.  
_Huh. I seem to be drifting off into space a lot lately _Edward mused getting up and walking over to the middle aged balding man in a cheap rip off of an Armani suit. 'That's me.' He answered before following the man into the small office. Small yes but it had a beautiful view of Seattle Bay from three floors up even if it did only house his desk, three chairs and some shelves...

'I'm J Jenks.' The man smiled as both sat opposite each other. Edward took his outstretched hand and shook it firmly 'So you're here to make your Will yes?' Edward nodded watching the man click away at his computer.  
'I would like you to keep a copy if possible.' He said 'I don't want my family coming across it.'

Jenks frowned at that; he'd never heard that from someone young before; old ladies and men who believed their children were about to kill them, and some did, yes in the 100s but never someone so young. Had he of been a compassionate man he would of told Edward that his family should know but since he only did this because it paid well...  
'Ok Mr Cullen but you should know that after three years I will have to return the second copy unless you plan to pay for a longer time period.'  
'That won't be necessary.' Edward said with a sad twinge to his voice. J Jenks raised an eyebrow at him as he typed Edward's details into the computer 'I have Terminal Cancer,' he started 'They've given me two years...'  
'Oh.' Jenks said sadly as his face instantly turned to its sympathy mask 'I am sorry to hear that but that I can understand so I shall keep the second copy here. Anyway let's go through your things shall we?'

His bachelor pad that still had a worn sign of 'No Girls Allowed' on the door was left to Bella because he couldn't leave her homeless after everything she'd done for him. Plus if she moved back to Charlie's she'd get a nifty $100,000 for the place.

Rosalie he gave his beloved car because although she'd never admit it due to their rifts she thought it was amazing and always wanted to test drive it. He imagined her with the top down blonde hair flying in the wind and smiled; she'd look perfect.

Jasper would get $5000 to get things for the band so they could become official and get a CD out there. He felt the need to pay for the stuff due to his parents disagreeing Jasper had a real job.

Emmett would get all his sports memorabilia and $1000 from his savings which he suspected would go on a party in his name...most probably at that stupid strip club. He held in another make-me-look-crazy laugh even if laughter was the only thing keeping him sane at this moment...

His parents would get anything they wanted of his things and distribute the rest to whoever they though should be allowed his possessions. Edward ensured his friends from work would get some of those. He also planned to book them a romantic cruise with any time tickets on the year of his death; these would be given by his solicitor.

The last $3000 he had in his savings account would be divided up and given to all different charities such as Cancer Research and ones for the homeless; these two being the most important to him. However a third of this would go to Tanya but he didn't want anyone else to know. Yes she had left him because of his illness but she would receive it anonymously.

'Anyone else?' J Jenks asked as he typed everything up 'Nieces or nephews perhaps?'  
_Rosalie's daughter she should get something from me even though she'll never meet me... _His mind reminded him.  
'Yes actually.' Edward said 'I have a niece who was put up for adoption five years ago. My parents still keep in contact with her new family. I have £500 under my floorboard I've been saving for her ever pay day so if I place the money in an account only you and I know about will you be able to send it to her?'  
'As far as I know there shouldn't be a problem with that as long as you can open the account, place the money in and give me the details by next Monday or it goes into over time.'  
Edward nodded 'I should have it all sorted by Wednesday.'

Jenks typed that up quickly before coming to another stop 'Ah I meant to ask. Do you have any children that need to be placed in someone's guardianship?'  
'No.' Edward said quietly as a pang hit his chest. He'd always wanted children and he planned to propose to Tanya in the summer and hoped to be a father by this time next year.  
_Another part of life I'll never experience._ His mind sighed thinking of the possibilities _Destiny is such a bitch..._

'Ok then Mr Cullen if you just sign here, that's us done for today.' Jenks smiled passing him the pen and temporary copy of the Will after he'd printed it off. Edward stared for a second before taking it shakily; this was it the final resting places of his monies and worldly possessions. Clicking the pen to allow him to write he signed it; signed them all away...

The car ride back to his flat was silent so much that you could hear a pin drop or even the thoughts in Edward's head. He watched the world go by outside as he drove down his block but his mind was far away. In his mind's eye he saw a little boy with his hair blowing in the wind as he played in his grandparent's back yard. Soon switched to a little girl with his eyes playing dress up in a dress four times her size same as the shoes. _I want a child. _He said to himself _Even if only for a few months..._


	7. Winds Of Change

Heya guys! Ok I'm kinda having trouble concentrating at the moe but I'm slowly getting better so hence the long time for updates so stay with me lmao. I know this sounds cheesy and any of my long readers will know I never ask for reviews because I think that's lame thing to do anyway reviews have lately been pushing me and making me realise I have people who like this story so if you could review or pm me even if it's after I haven't updates in weeks ect do so and make my head work damn it XD

Disclaimer: No owneth Twilight

I've updated my profile so go checks it out

Chapter 7: Winds Of Change

Bella Swan lent against the door jamb of Edward's second room, her new room for the next year and three quarters. She sighed _How time is flying these days. _Soon a wind of change would come and she'd be living in Forks best friendless and living with Charlie again.

She wondered if there was a point to even bothering to come back to Seattle. Edward had spent the last four months emailing his column from Forks while he had his first bout of Chemotherapy which had amazingly not taken any of his hair except for a few grey strands that he'd laughed about. It was something of a normality at the moment.  
_Maybe that's his reason for returning? _She mused _The sense of something normal, something none cancer related?_

Bella couldn't blame him nor could she imagine what he was going through especially after that bitch Tanya had dumped him in his hour of need.  
_I'd like to re-arrange her face for her or maybe make her bald first?_ Her mind smirked at the thought of those pretty strawberry locks falling to the ground and Tanya crying for them... _Then Edward would be sad most probably and he doesn't need that right now. He needs to enjoy the time he has left. _That thought made her shudder at the realisation of his little time left on this stop the trickle of tears in her eyes from falling she shook those thoughts form her head and walked into the room.

Edward and Emmett were placing her brand new double bed down on the floor arguing about where she'd like it best.  
'Eddie just under the window is best women like that dreamy shit where they can look into the stars.' Emmett grumbled dropping the bed down with a bang.  
'And when has Bella ever been that type of girl? She's not like the airheads you date.' Edward snapped back thrusting the bed towards the wall 'She'll want it under the book shelf dickwad.'  
'Yeah and what does she read Eddie? Those classic girly novels by Jane Bonton.' Emmett said thrusting it back towards him.  
'My name is not Eddie! I am not a pizza delivery boy who lives in Tim Curries shoe cupboard!'

Bella burst out laughing watching the two bicker and stepped into the room.  
'Yeah but you were Pizza delivery boy for Pizza On The Fork when you were 14.' Bella said factually ignoring Edward's glare. This was a undisclosed truth from his youth in Forks of which only his parents knew. She pushed the bed with some effort against the far wall away from both objects.  
'And actually I read Jane AUSTIN and Emily BRONTE thank you idiot which I know you knew because you have a copy of the first hidden in your magazine pile.' Emmett's smug face too evolved into a glare at this fact. With a smirk she toppled backwards onto her bed and watched both men continue to arrange her room with directions of course.

**A Week Later**

Edward Cullen had been back at work now for two weeks with the same enthusiasm as ever even when his boss was wary about giving him an over load of assignments however as Edward had stated it kept things, namely Cancer, from his mind. Plus his list was getting more fulfilled now his life was organised once again. He'd even met David Beckham the previous day!  
_Funny how the day seems less wasted when you're elbow deep in columns and interview questions _Edward mused.

People he hardly spoken too up until now were bending over backwards for him throughout the day including his said boss Victoria. He even came into work to find a Star Bucks awaiting him each morning on his desk piping hot too although he had no idea to whom this was from...

Victoria had given him a second smaller column too now after a flood of sympathy letters from his readers when he announced his illness. This one was for the Health and Well Being page; it was a journal of sorts a day in the life of a Cancer Patient. Only a paragraph or so long but just to document what it was like; raise awareness and such.  
When the idea had been proposed to him, although his family was not satisfied with the idea, he quickly agreed on the pretence that maybe someone would read it and nip their own illness in the butt before it could get any worse. He hoped that if it did the person would get in touch and tell him just so he could feel somewhat better about his condition.

Edward tapped his foot anxiously on the linoleum floor of his office staring at the opaque clock waiting for 5pm to hit. At present it was five to five and time seemed to just be tormenting him with its slowness. However deep inside him he was willing it to stop completely. This for once was nothing to do with his impending doom but due to his nervousness of the night that was to come. Tonight was the night a wind of change would pass by Bella and he causing either catastrophe or, as he prayed, a miracle. Only a week earlier had he been like this too awaiting Bella's arrival in Seattle.

He'd already handed in both of tomorrow's columns and both edited and proof read them so at five o'clock on the dot he could rush from the office and get into his car to get home. He'd need to take a shower and clean himself up first obviously but by the time Bella was home from food shopping; _Every Thursday between 5 and 6 pm _she'd told him, he'd already be dressed in his usual date attire.

_Date _Edward visibly flinched; Tanya had been the last date he went on and that had gone up in flames _Tanya was the past _he reminded himself _She left when you needed her. Bella's right I need to just forget the bitch and get on with the more pressing issues in life. _

The hour hand at last struck the five making Edward jump right up taking his coat while almost making his chair fly backwards.  
'In a hurry Mr Cullen?' Angela Victoria's secretary chuckled watching him as she sipped her coffee.  
He smiled crookedly 'I have a date tonight that I need to get ready for.'  
Angela raised an eyebrow 'Well then I guess you'll definitely be needing you coffee tomorrow morning.' She winked. It was then Edward noticed the Star Bucks label on her cardboard cup.

'You've been bringing me the coffee?' He blinked.  
'Yeah, when I go to get mine in a morning. I thought it would be a nice gesture with everything you've been going through the past few months.'  
'Thank you. It's been a great pick me up.' He spoke genuinely 'I'll see you in the morning Ang. Oh and stop calling me Mr Cullen just call me Edward.' He told her as he walked out of the door _I've got to do something for her in return...flowers or something? _He made a mental note to ask Bella later before gulping and getting into his car nervously _Home we go..._


	8. Authors Note

Heya guys!

Yes I am still on the earth I just am having a really crazy year 0.o Such as a new baby in the family, going back to college, a job, volunteering and sorting out the crazy monkeys working my head XD

Oh and I'm movving out (h)

Next Chapter should be up soon and I'm sure it won't be another three months before you get an update...my bad

Cheers

Ruth


	9. A Question Of Friendship Part One

Ok so were finally at the chapter in which this story is named! It's time for Edward to drop the bombshell on Bella. Also I'm back people and should be from now on; thanks for sticking by me guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

Chapter 8: A Question Of Friendship Part One

Bella was pretty much a simple girl when it came to fancy dress; usually found in her red dress and ballet flats for anything more could end in a tipping disaster. Upon her face maybe a splash of lip gloss and a line of eyeliner. She always left her hair untouched, this due to her brown locks always being naturally straight. However tonight she decided to make an effort; her hair in a twisted bun atop her head with her short fringe and some shoulder length hair in one big curl on either side of her face. She wore the same dress but with some new white and red ballet flats that Esme had kindly bought her for Christmas the past year knowing Bella would not afford them on her own.

Just as she finished applying her classic coat of raspberry lip gloss her mobile blasted out Clair De Lune; a favourite of her and Edward's. This had been the first song Edward had played to Bella after her mother's death. The Cullen's had hosted the wake in their gigantic Fork's home and Edward had dragged her to his Piano room where she could sit and cry underneath without people swarming around her constantly. While she lay there tears falling, Edward had begun to play the tune humming along as he did so. Every time she had been sad since that moment she closed her eyes and replayed the memory over and over. She had a feeling that exact memory would soon become her main source of comfort.

**Outside :D**  
The text from Edward read. He'd pretty much sprung this on her this morning; he wanted to take her out for a nice dinner. They were going to what he claimed to be one of the best restaurants in Seattle but Bella guessed that meant one of the most expensive; it always does with Edward. Then again she guessed when you had two years to live everything had to be the best who would want to settle for anything less? Grabbing her black Gucci bag – one of the items Edward had insisted on buying her from moving in with him – she headed out to meet him begging the good Lord not to let her trip for once in her clutz ridden life.

Outside Edward stood next to the open passenger door awaiting his guest. On the way over he had ensured himself that tonight would go well and so allowing him to be the calm, collected man he had once been a few months previous. However that ceased to last as Bella descended the stoop and his breath caught within his throat. Edward had always thought she to be a beautiful creature and would pound any person who disagreed, but tonight she looked radiant. The red of her dress shone out against her pale skin much like when he blush claimed her cheeks, a quality he'd always found cute. The way her hair hung in an innocent yet sophisticated way made her look more up class than any other of the diners he had seen in the restaurant when he'd visited before.  
'What?' She asked nervously but punched him lightly on the shoulder all the same 'If I look that bad please do not take a picture. I need not another embarrassing photo in our friendship album.' Many had been taken of the pair over the years; ones that Emmett had came across once and forever used to cause the pair embarrassment at special occasions.

'Huh?' Edward asked coming out of his trance and help her into the car like the gentleman he was and shuttling round the car into the driver's seat.  
'The way your mouth hung open, does this dress really look that bad?' Bella asked with a resigned sigh; fashion and looking good had never been her strong point.  
'N-No.' Edward chuckled nervously only now realising how his stare could have been mistaken 'You just look really nice. I'll have to hike up my usual price; $150 an hour isn't anywhere near enough I think your new going rate needs to be at least $150 a half hour!' His joke was met with a usual playful glare and accompanied by his lopsided grin. He revved the engine a little before speeding off at his normal speed.  
'One day Edward, you're gonna lose this car to the impound lot.'

They arrived at the restaurant a little after seven thanks to Edward dodging the traffic via the back routes of Seattle. They'd gone down some pretty unnerving streets but due to Edward's ruthlessly fast driving nothing had a chance to happen.  
'You know,' Edward started as they watched the homeless and druggie scattered streets fly by 'in my Will I'd like to leave some funds to these sorts of people.' Immediately her eyes moved to him; he'd never brought up the subject of his Will before although she was sure he'd thought over creating one 'It's sad to see how hopeless those people are especially when they have long lives ahead of them when I have so little time but so much money to use.' He mused his voice crackling a little from holding down the lump in his throat.  
'Well,' She said hers a too a little shaky 'you should write that down to put in your finalised one.'  
'I already made one but I'm sure I can have it corrected.' He shrugged as the car started to slow ready to pull into the busy eatery. Bella blinked beside him and turned her head fully to him. He'd already made his Will and not told anyone? It had been a good three months since the diagnosis but everyone had assumed it was still a little early for that kind of decision.  
'It's a great idea Edward and I'm sure you can have it amended.' She spoke after a small delay quite shocked by his news.

The couple stepped into the restaurant and got seated almost immediately while the Valet parked their car. Edward being somewhat of a regular managed to jump the cue and was given the table he always interviewed at; in one of the booths facing towards the river and balcony. It wasn't yet dark so gave a nice view of the sunset; a peaceful thing to watch as one ate. His earlier presumption had been right; Bella had fit in perfectly and caused a good few vicious looks by females who were jelous at her natural beauty. Once seated, he ordered Bella a glass of red wine while he had a glass too but his non alcoholic.  
'So,' She began once the server had left 'What's the occasion?'  
He took a small sip of his drink 'Nothing just though a nice meal to celebrate your week of living in Seattle.' He lied as she took drank and gave him a dubious look over the rim.  
'Whatever you say Mr Cullen.' She mimicked the earlier server 'This is an expensive restaurant we could have had a party at the apartment with alcohol, or milk for you, and several pizzas not to mention live music from Jasper and the band.' Edward groaned that was true and both would probably prefer it more than some formal meal in snob central 'So are you going to tell me the reason?'  
'Ok,' He sighed pulling a small piece of paper from his suit pocket and pushing it towards her 'That is the reason for tonight. A confused frown crinkled her brow as she unfolded the notebook sized paper.

**Week May 10****th**

**Ask Bella the BIG question  
****Commence plan 'Big Question'**

'Edward?' Bella asked confused 'I don't understand...'

Taking a deep breath and a massive gulp of his non alcoholic wine – which he wished had been Bella's drink – he stared at her.  
'Bella I want to ask you to do something for me. It will be the hardest sacrifice you may ever make but you will be helped along the way.'  
'Now I'm even more confused.' For once in her life she was truly scared. She hid it well and pretended nothing was worrying her as the waitress placed down the menu's for the duet and left them alone again. Edward has never sounded so serious in his life except for the Cancer conversation.  
'I went to make my Will the other week.' He explained 'Before I headed home to Seattle. I was so sure about everything that went into it but then the lawyer asked me a question for which I had no answer; could I possibly have any children that needed to be included in this Will and Testament. Obviously as you know currently I don't but...I want one.'

Until that point Bella had been staring intently at the menu as he spoke but now her head had snapped up to look at him.  
'I know it's insane to want one with my soon to be deteriorating condition but I'm still going to ask. Would you consider giving me a child?'

**A/N  
So yeah how was it? And BTW Vampire's Suck is freaking AWESOMES!**

**P.s If you guys are wanting to know when the new chapters are being written/ want to have some imput then on the review (if u do) ask for my Facebook. If people add me then I'll start telling on status updates :)**


	10. A Question Of Friendship Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight except for the five books I bought.

Chapter 9: A Question Of Friendship Part Two

Previously on A Question Of Friendship...

_Until that point Bella had been staring intently at the menu as he spoke but now her head had snapped up to look at him._

'_I know it's insane to want one with my soon to be deteriorating condition but I'm still going to ask. Would you consider giving me a child?' _

_~0~_

Immediately Bella choked on her wine, some dripping onto the menu.  
'Shit Bella.' Edward cursed moving over to pat her back gently but with some force. Finally she managed to get her breath back enough to look up at him is disbelief.  
'Are you insane?' She wheezed watching him take his seat back. There was no menace in her voice just complete disbelief. How could be think something like that? It would take a good few months at least for IVF to get the ok then all the paperwork and such to go through not to mention the nine months for the child to make an appearance 'Edward you aren't thinking this through properly.'  
'I have!' He protested 'It can take up to a month to conceive then nine months. I'll still be up and about...' Well he hoped he still would be anyway.  
'Edward,' She spoke in a serious tone he'd only heard when she scolded him 'IVF takes longer than that plus who knows if I'm fertile and-'  
'IVF? Huh I'm talking about the traditional way. You know just a male and female?' He interrupted.  
'What?' She hissed loud enough for the people around to throw quizitive and annoyed looks towards the duo. Edward sent spoke a few apologises clearly embarrassed by her outburst. Luckily the server waltzed back over to them trying to make the situation better for the hot male before her.  
'What can I get you?' She asked smiling whilst the other patron's returned to their food.  
'Mushroom ravioli.' Bella muttered finding the first dish on there.  
'Spaghetti and pancetta bolognaise.' He replied picking his favourite dish. Inwardly panic was setting in; this was just like what happened with Tanya _look how THAT turned out _his mind groaned for him. He was visibly shaking a little but hoped Bella wouldn't notice.

The waitress scuttled away again when no extra attention was paid to her.  
'Are you really asking me to have sex with you?' Bella asked in a whisper looking him dead in the eyes. Taking a gulp he nodded.  
'Yes I am.' He spoke bravely although his mind was far from 'I want a child Bells and you're the only one I trust enough to ask this of. Plus I think you'd make an amazing mother and make up for me once I'm..' He trailed off before his shakes could worsen.  
She let out a shaky sigh 'Have you thought this through, truly thought this through? Because this, is a big thing to ask of anyone and a stupid one at that too.' Deep down he knew her to be right, he knew this was a stupid idea and he'd hardly see the child through their first year yet he longed for it.  
'Yes I have. This is stupid, selfish and ridiculous but I want it. Something everyone else gets to experience in their long or short lives. I'd love to see a little girl with your eyes and my hair and vice versa with a little boy. Either that can carry on my traits and something of me the rest will have forever when I'm gone.' His voice became lower as he spoke and more crackled with anger and sadness of it all. Yet he kept seeing an image of a Christmas missing him but the family watching a small proportion of him living again and opening presents and such, imagining the joy attached to his family, and Bella's, faces.  
Isabella became silent for a long moment twisting her hair round her fingers like she always does when nervous or thinking deeply. Edward lent back against his seat heavily just watching her dreading the answer he knew her about to give. His legs shook under the table a telltale sign of nervousness; a quality he'd received from Carlisle who'd received from his own father; thus causing a small smile to appear on his face.

_Don't do this _The more rational part of Bella's brain commanded _This is the stupidest idea he's had since putting Jacob the dog in the washing machine when you we're 11; luckily for you too Charlie saw your plans and stopped you. Do you want to be 24, a single parent and no real job? _However the less rational and usually right side argued;  
_You'd be well provided for by Carlisle and Esme not to mention Charlie. That baby would be the eternal piece of Edward; something you'd always see. Ok maybe you'd be a young unmarried mother but you know you can take your old book editing job back in Port Angeles! They told you so when you left London. You know how he was when Tanya up and left surely you can't have the heart to disappoint him too; not when he needs you most?  
_Her two minds continued to squabble for a good amount of time. Their food came and both sat in silence as they ate; he was allowing the obvious inner turmoil to way out.  
'Ok,' She started the war finally subsiding when the check had been handed. He held a long breath bracing himself for the answer 'I'll do it.' A wide grin spread across his face causing him to weld himself to the seat before he started a dance of joy 'Under one condition; I get to name him or her.'  
'Whatever you want Bella.' He whispered happily 'Thank you.' before paying their bill.

After receiving the car from the Valet who gave an almost dancing Edward a weird look considering the girl next to him looked like a deer in the headlights stroking the side of her face, he immediately gunned the car towards home through the now pretty empty main roads. Neither had spoken since exiting the eatery so a silence hung thick in the air. She'd dug herself a deep whole with no way out although one part of her, the bigger part, was happy enough the other reminded her what she would lose on a moral ground. She had no idea how to say it so like she always had she spoke it in her mind then very low getting louder and louder till at the right volume.  
'Edward I'm a virgin.' She blurted out staring dead ahead at the black roads. This being a fact she'd never told him or anyone else for that matter.

**So... smut or no smut?**


	11. Just The Way You Are

Hey guys! Ok since a lot of votes came in saying no smut this chapter is Smutless however for those of you who asked – or still plan to ask – for smut I will rewrite this with it in so lemme no :) Also when it gets to the bathroom bit play Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars (Y)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twlight

Chapter 10: Just The Way You Are

The car halted almost immediately causing a shocked Isabella to bounce forward slightly. Edward however stayed in place turning to her.  
'But you and Mike Newton were all over each other at Prom.' He said confused and slightly hurt that in their close relationship she'd never let him in on this fact; especially when he'd told her of his sexual escapades many a time.  
'His wandering hands didn't get very far.' She shook her head wincing at the memory 'The only reason they managed to wander was because you let me chug that Vodka.' She scowled at him lightening the mood.  
'My bad.' He grinned cheekily 'But I did have to hold your hair the next morning when you threw up...on me.' Both chuckled at that reminiscing almost.  
'But seriously Edward I was keeping myself for when that right guy came along...' He swallowed a baseball sized lump that happened to be clogging up his throat. He really wanted to have a child; something real to leave behind but he couldn't pressure her into it; he WOULDN'T. So he started up the car again and moved towards the flat at his usual rate.  
'That doesn't mean we can't do this.' Bella explained as the world began to whiz by once again. She stared out at the blurred movements and lights. Her stomach twisted in nervousness and excitement for tonight...if he planned it for tonight 'I just...will be a little all over the place.'  
Edward nodded blowing out a shaky breath 'I've never been with a virgin before Bells so just don't hate me if I'm a bit...forceful in movements.' They pulled up outside the apartment block and Edward stopped the engine just sitting back in his seat for a moment keys in hand.  
She nodded 'When are we doing this?'  
'Tomorrow night...if you're ready that is.' He looked at her sideways; looking for fear or regret. Neither was evident in her features.  
'Ok.' She said sucking in a long breath before stepping out of the car. He watched her get out and make her way inside. He sat with his hands on the steering wheel for a long moment just preparing himself for the next few days. The list slid out of his pocket with ease as if telling him things would go well. He crossed out both the lines with his mini pen before replacing it in his pocket and following her.

**Next Evening**

She stood in the bathroom after taking a long luxurious bubble bath looking at herself in the mirror.  
_Gosh I look ridiculous _She cursed in her mind _Damn it Ange! How did you convince me to buy this crap? _Earlier that day Angela, a friend from high school, had taken her out shopping; a girlie catch up really. However when Angela had popped into Victoria's Secret to buy underwear for her long term college boyfriend Ben, this time Bella followed her inside. This had been a surprise since she usually waited outside bright red with embarrassment at being within a stone's throw of the provocative shop.  
'Getting laid are we?' Angela had winked walking towards a less 'scary' section for her best friend 'Who's the lucky guy?'  
Bella bit her lip unsure whether or not if she should say something to her about the night's plan.  
'Just a guy I met through Edward.' She said trying to sound off hand. Looking around her eyes set on a blue and black lace bra and matching underwear set.  
'Oh that's pretty.' Angela agreed pulling Bella's size off the rack 'It's not padded either which is great.' Bella took it from her studying it as the other brunette headed off to find her own outfit in the more naughty section. She could definitely see herself in it over and over not just for that night but just casually. She needed to rid herself of the plain white things she wore with stars or something funny on such as Reindeer on saying 'Horney'. After a small debate in her mind she took it to the cash register.

'So what's Eddie think?' Angela asked while the cashier rung up their purchases.  
'He suggested it.' She explained 'He really wanted me to have someone ya know?' She wasn't lying either just bending the truth a little. They decided not to tell anyone what was about to happen in case some smart person tried to talk them out of it which would be the likely outcome.  
Angela nodded sadly 'How is he anyway? He's back at work too Carlisle told my dad.'  
'Yeah he is just taking it a bit steadier now. Instead of jet setting all the time he interviews those in Seattle or through a webcam. He's got a doctor's appointment soon to find out how he's doing too.'  
That thought scared her the most about their upcoming situation.  
'Urgh.' She said staring at herself again in the mirror pulling back from the memories of the day 'This is such a stupid idea.' However she pulled on her dressing gown and opened the door 'Please Lord let this go well.'

The second she stepped from the room her bare feet touched the floor something crinkled beneath them. Frowning she looked down hoping it wasn't toilet paper or a tampon rapper; like she needed something so embarrassing at this moment. However she found a rose petal...and a few more after. It then occurred to her that there was low lighting; Edward hadn't installed a dimmer switch...looking around instead she found tea light candles scattered across the small hallway making a path with the roses. She wanted to laugh at the cheesiness but she couldn't because deep inside her she loved it; in fact somewhere inside it was a lot like she'd hoped it to be. A large smile graced her lips knocking back some of the anxieties holding her back. Just as she stepped into the dark living room piano music drifted towards her from the only source of light in another room. She blinked this music was not on a CD but live; being played at that exact moment.  
'When I see your face! There's not a think that I would change...Cause your amazing, Just The Way You Are.' A voice sang softly but warmly from the room accompanying the piano. She blinked and moved closer to the room but slow so not to trip up 'And when you smile! The whole stops and stares; for a while. Cause girl you're amazing! Just. The. Way. You. Are..'

She walked into the room and gasped; it was beautiful. Silken white sheets lay across the bed with big comfortable looking pillows; one with a rose on top. Pink and white rose petals were scattered over the floor so much you could hardly see the carpet. Several large freesia scented candles circled the bed.  
'Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change.' Edward was sat half on the bed half off clad in only his Calvin Kline boxer shorts with a keyboard atop of his lap singing in a perfect voice that matched Jasper's.  
_They really are twins _Her mind mused  
'If perfects what your searching for then just say the same. So don't even bother asking if you look ok,' Edward winked at her knowing she'd be wearing something scary to her under the gown 'You know I say! When I see your face! There's not a think that I would change...Cause your amazing, Just The Way You Are.' She took him in as he continued to serenade her. She had always understood how women could and would fall at his feet with only a glance but now seeing him in almost his full glory she couldn't see how Tanya could even give him up. A weird feeling happened in the pit of her stomach something she knew to be arousal; from simply staring at him. although he was pale and thinner than he used to be due to the chemotherapy his stomach remained to be toned in a six pack. His hair gave off that messy sex look too and they'd not even started yet...she started blushing profusely when he caught her staring after the song ended.  
'Sorry my keyboards taken I'm afraid. He married the piano last week but I'm still available.' He chuckled placing the keyboard down on its stand with his other musical creations 'Come here.' She walked over to him and sat down next to him on the bed.  
'Damn,' She sighed playfully 'I really liked Mr Keyboard guess I'll just have to settle for you.'  
He pouted playfully 'Ouch that really stung. Tell me if I'm moving too fast ok?' He begged seriously.  
'Ok.' She answered as he moved her back to lie on the bed.

**MORNING**

'Jazz.' Petergroaned flipping his long hair behind him as they walked through the upmarket apartment block and ascended up the stairs 'It's 8 am what the fuck are we doing?'  
'We're paying my brother a visit peter.' Jasper answered simply walking towards the door. Peter rolled his eyes and followed him.  
'Jazz he ain't gonna open the door at this time in a morning.' He snorted until he watched his brother pull out a set of keys which he jangled.  
'Idiot gave me a spare set while he was back in Forks.' He grinned 'So I can get in without his permission.' Peter sighed saying nothing else just feeling sorry for Edward and Bella.

Inside Bella lay on her side half awake with a slight smile on her face but her eyes closed. Behind her Edward lay, against her back with an arm around her waist he too was awake and happy. They'd enjoyed a good night as nothing more than friends but with a pleasurable side effect for both. Bella was still desperately sore but Edward had explained that to be normal last night and the pain of losing her Virginity hadn't been that bad at all in the end.  
'Morning.' Bella finally said turning to look at Edward.  
'Morning.' He grinned propping himself up on one elbow 'How're you feeling then?'  
'Little sore but I guess that's to be expected really.' She nodded 'And a little hungry.'  
'Me too actually.' He nodded rubbing his chin feeling the stubble growing already 'Scrambled eggs and bacon-'  
'WAKE UP EDDIE AND BELLA I GOTS NEWS FOR YO- HEY WHATS WITH THE FUCKING ROSE AND CANDLE SHIT?' Jasper's voice boomed down the corridor.  
The duo's eyes widened when his voice hit them 'Shit.' Bella hissed scrambling for her clothes. However Edward yanked her back and pulled the cover up around her hiding her from view down low in the bed. He heard a muffled insult hurled at her by him.  
'Jazz? Shut up already it's eight am and I have a girl in here!' Edward snapped at his brother who walked into the room 'What do you want anyway?'  
Peter shook his head 'Morning Ed I'll just wait for the douche outside.' Edward nodded a thanks to him.  
'We got a gig next week!' Jasper grinned completely hyper over the aforementioned gig 'At Bad Juju!' He threw him two tickets 'Mom and dad are going so you and Bella best be going too! They usually have talent scouts and the likes there!'  
'Is that all you burst in here for?' Edward groaned. Bella who's head rested on Edward's stomach at that moment in time almost copied the groan being hungry and sore. 'Because if it is; you damn well better give me back my keys.'  
Jasper snorted and rushed out 'See you next week Eddie we're off to wake up Emmett next!'

Edward sat there for a moment hands cover his face 'That was close. You ok Bell?'  
'Yeah, but can I come out now?' She asked throwing the blanket off her face. Edward nodded in reply throwing the blanket completely off to get dressed.  
'So scrambled eggs and bacon it is then.'


	12. Miss Nothing

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Chapter 11: Miss Nothing

The club was thumping with activity; bodies tightly packed on the dance floor grinding among other stuff. At that moment the speakers were blasting the newest alternative chart topper. In a small corner of the establishment sat the Cullen troupes clad in black t-shirts with a crimson ribbon stitched on in the shape of a half moon. The family elders looked pretty comfortable in the club finding their youth much to the dismay of their children.  
'Get a room.' Rosalie said eyeing her kissing parents over her Blackberry. She typed away on messenger feeling rather uncomfortable in that atmosphere; she had been a rock fan once back when she and Edward had been close but since she'd moved towards the likes of Rihanna and The Script. On top of it all she was wedged between the boulder named Emmett and Edward who she didn't even spare a look towards. Bella smiled softly from Edward's side towards her honorary parents as they shot grins at Rosalie. Under the table she held Edward's hand nervously for tonight was the night they'd announce her pregnancy via the stage. He squeezed her hand gently in reassurance.

The previous day Bella had returned from the doctors with confirmed pregnancy after throwing up in a morning for a little over a week. She had for obvious reasons tried to keep it from Edward until confirmation.  
'Edward?' Bella had called stepping into the apartment hanging up her coat on the hooks. Light piano music filled the May air and she smiled. There he was sat in his own world playing at the baby Grand piano whilst staring out into the bay: which the apartment over looked. She must have stood watching him for a good five or so minutes whilst holding a hand to her stomach imagining an image that would never come true; Edward with his son or daughter on his lap watching and maybe learning to play the piano with him. he laughed and tickled the child occasionally but whispered the right keys into their ear too.

The image became short lived when the song came to an end and the pianist finally felt another presence in the room with him.  
He looked round to Bella and grinned sheepishly 'Sorry was in my own little world for a while there.' She nodded in return and sat next to him once he moved over a little 'So where've you been?'  
'To the doctors.' She said offhandedly playing a light tune Edward had taught her a few days after her mother's death. Edward's illness paled face somehow managed to get paler.  
'A-Are you ok?' He asked panicked looking for any sign of illness. He may not be the doctor in his family but his father had taught him some basics. The visual check over gave off nothing in fact she looked as fine as ever.  
Bella laughed and smirked 'Oh I'm fine now but I might be off for a while soon though.'  
'Huh?' He demanded confused by her statement.  
'I'm going to get a bit fat and a little hormonal over the next eight or so months.' He stared at her for a long moment before his green eyes got their light back that had been lost since February when his life got turned upside down. He looked down towards her stomach and brushed a shaky hand over it. Nothing amazing happened other than the smile spreading across Bella's face but within a minute Edward was up on the stool.  
'I'm going to be a dad!' He almost screamed throwing his hands up in the air in joy. Unfortunately sudden movement causing the leather lined porcelain to topple backwards sending both soon to be parents crashing to the floor with an _**oof**_.  
'Take it your happy then?' Bella chuckled still lying on the floor Edward who had landed on the other side of the chair threw up a thumb stifling a groan.

'Bella are you ok dear?' Esme asked worriedly staring at her honorary daughter who was currently staring into her drink a little green looking. All head's, minus Rosalie who continued to type away on her Blackberry, turned to her instantly Edward looking worried more so.  
'Just feel a little..' She covered her mouth 'Sick.' Edward stood instantly and pulled her up.  
'I'll take her to the restroom.' He spoke quickly. She swayed a little at first worried about being sick there; her morning sickness had became an all day thing which Google had claimed natural. Placing a hand on the small of her back he guided her towards the Disabled toilet so he could enter with her and hold her hair back. The family watched them with frowns.  
'There's something weird going on between them...' Carlisle mused more so to himself but others nodded.  
'Maybe they're getting it on finally.' Emmett grinned downing his Jack Daniels and Pepsi 'Jasper said he had a woman in his bed a few weeks back.' Both parents barley blinked as that settled in their minds they always thought it inevitable; the pair had hardly been separated since childhood.  
'Well...' Esme started 'As long as they use comdoms.' before sipping some of her husband's beer. Rosalie's eyes shot towards them with a look of disgust; this was a word she'd never wanted to hear her parents utter before her.  
'He's not stupid enough not to Moma C.' Emmett chuckled getting up and heading back to the bar.

'Give me anything but all day morning sickness.' Bella mumbled lent over the toilet slightly. Edward let her hair down and passed her a paper towel to wipe her mouth with.  
'All part of Motherhood.' Edward consoled as she cleaned her mouth and stood up brushing off her black jeans. They were lucky; if she'd been a second later the sick would have plastered the floor twice. He pulled her too him 'Anyway this was a good excuse to get ready for the big announcement in,' he looked to his watch 'Ten minutes.'  
Bella groaned she hated being the centre of attention in any way 'Damn it.' He chuckled in reply and unlocked the door and guided her to backstage. The doorman nodded them past and pointed out the way to the stage.  
'Ok so once the club owner Laurent introduces us.' Edward explained to her as they took the steps onto said stage 'I'll tell everyone the good news. You just smile and be happy.' She nodded in reply herself and awaited the moment the cat got out of the bag.

Laurent stood in the middle of the stage with a fake grin plastered on his face as he spoke about the band about to play. They were not the problem but he hated it when people wanted to make public announcements on his stage there for prolonging his time on the stage and the band's entrance. He loved his club but he was not by far a people person at all.  
'So before the band come on we have two people here who'd like to make a special announcement.' With a hand moment he beckoned the duo into the light. Taking a step back he passed the microphone to Edward who pulled a nervous and very embarrassed Bella to his side.  
'Hi I'm Edward Cullen, also the brother of Jasper who's in Crescent Moon, and this is Bella Swan and we have a big announcement to make to our family.' Immediately all the Cullen troop looked up to the stage confused as did Jasper who stood in the far back of the stage getting the equipment ready 'We'd like to tell you all that as of a few days ago it's confirmed that we're pregnant!'


	13. Fire In Your Eyes

Hey everyone sorry about the two month wait I moved out after xmas and needed to settle in lmao! And currently I am babysitting my beautiful little niece who is sleeping right now bless so I've time to update! Also I want to give a shout out to my two favourite girls Amberlyn Not Kimberly who's been there from the very begining and Live & Breathe Books whos got two buns in the oven! - Can you emaileth me Fan Fictions deleted them all!

Disclaimer: I'm not rich enough for the rights peeps

Chapter Twelve: Fire In Your Eyes

'You stupid, stupid boy!' Carlisle Cullen roared at his son. This was the first time in Edward's life that his father had ever raised his voice to him. Sure he'd been angry before but never had he done more than use his 'disappointed tone' on any of the three children. When the similar situation of Rosalie's pregnancy had happened six years ago Carlisle had been calmer. Even in his father's eyes Edward found flames of anger blazing. Although quiet, his mother wasn't any better.  
'Mom..' Edward tried looking next to him. She had never been the disciplinarian throughout his childhood and usually she stuck up for her young.  
'No Edward.' She said in a tight voice 'I cannot begin to think what had been going through your head.' A pool had collected around her green eyes from a mix of anger and sadness.  
'But-' He again tried to defend himself but both parents spoke over him leaving no quiet space in the small Seattle dressing room. What was he thinking? How would he provide for the child? What if the child never saw him? Edward soon found himself backed into a corner assaulted by the words.

Across the room sat the incubator herself watching the argument that had swept over the room like a tsunami across a packed beach; drowning everyone. They were pointing towards her, Carlisle and Esme, whilst snapping at Edward but she wished they'd stop acting like she was deaf. To a point she knew her own stupidity at agreeing with the arrangement. Yes it would be unfair on mini Cullen as they'd nicknamed the foetus but mini Cullen would be looked after and spoilt to the nines, they knew that! Surely they didn't think that once Edward passed away her love for their baby would too?  
'What about Bella?' Esme demanded her hand flying forward towards her almost daughter 'How is SHE supposed to bring up the child alone!' Edward started to answer the top of his body pumped to snap.  
'Well it would be nice if I was given a chance to answer.' Bella groaned getting to her feet. All three eyes landed on her; immediately Carlisle and Esme's softened but Edward didn't even turn. She stood beside him as close as physically possible.  
'This is just as hard a decision for me don't you think? I know I'll be a single parent unit but I don't care to be honest.' She rubbed her nonexistent bulge 'Our baby is making Edward happy, giving him something to cling onto in life. It'll be the only thing of him that won't depart from this world in our lifetime.' As she spoke to them Edward, like she had earlier, faded into the background. She grabbed her almost parents hand and placed them on her 'This is your grandchild in here, one who you can watch grow up and have fun times; dote upon but not discipline. Baby will be your second chance; little Edward number two.'

Bella's eyes began to water whether or not from her speech or hormones but Edward rejoined the group in presence and hugged her too him shushing and rocking her gently from behind. Both grandparents hand's continued to lay upon Bella's stomach; finally it all became real to them. Inside her flat stomach slept a little Edward and Bella mixed together. The pair looked at each other then back to her belly taking it all in. Within a year or so they would lose their son but gain part of him back with as a grandchild; something on this earth of him that would never fade. The child could have his old room when they slept over and use his crib too. Slowly a watery smile spread across Esme's face and she hugged Carlisle tightly as he kissed her forehead. Somewhere inside him was bursting with excitement but his worried place over took it.  
'Grandma.' He cooed to his wife who giggled and cooed back;  
'Grandpa.'  
On the other side of the room stood the ignored soon to be Aunt Rosalie who glared at the little group. Her cold exterior had burnt down and anger shone in her blue eyes as they darted from person to person. Where had all this been when she'd gotten pregnant? When she needed the consoling or the help to make the right choice?  
'Fuck them all.' She growled under her breath. Putting her Blackberry in her pocket she bypassed the couples and yanked the door open. Four pairs of eyes trained on her but she didn't care; she walked out calmly before slamming the door behind her causing the eye owners to jump slightly. She stormed down the hallway planning on going right home; getting away from the whole stupid situation.

_Why does Edward have to always come out on top in every fucking situation? _Her mind growled _Yet when it's something with me or Jasper it's another fucking story! I hate him._ That thought caused her to stop in her tracks outside her brother's dressing room. Did she really hate him? No she couldn't not when he was in such a bad way... but what was it that was causing all this hatred? Right now she should be making it up to him not arguing.  
'Rose!' Edward's voice came from behind her a panting following it; both from him. She turned to him with a glare that could freeze an army. 'Just wait a moment please.'  
'Fuck off Edward.' She demanded turning on her heel. These were the first words the two had shared in over six years and yet they were not like a blessed reunion.  
'Rose pleas-' He cut off doubling over in pain and shouting out from it. Immediately Rosalie turned to her brother and her eyes lost their fire and melted into worry. She'd never seen him in so much pain before; not even during his chemo.  
'Eddie?' She said worriedly grabbing him. Although shocked at her calling of him by his nick name he gasped;  
'Call 911.'


	14. Chasing Cars

**Hey guys! Ok answering some questions at the bottom of the Chapter. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I no owneth Twilight**

Chapter Thirteen: Chasing Cars

The ambulance left the club in flashes of blue and an ear piercing squeals causing the traffic to part like the sea had done in biblical times. It was closely followed by a Volvo driven so fast that it almost became a blur of silver and reflected Blue, yellow and white. The driver of said Volvo cared not if he was caught by the police it was as if his life depended on it, someone's life depended on it.  
'Call Rosalie.' Carlisle demanded to his wife who sat in the passenger seat shaking with worry. She nodded and fumbled with her phone in unstable hands. Bella who had been staring at the ambulance ahead of her whilst rubbing her abdomen suddenly came out of the daze that had seemingly trapped her. This was real, this was happening. Edward Cullen was being rushed into the hospital for the first of what would indefinitely be many more before Cancer consumed him...or was that happening right now? The baby was barely more than the size of a bean, she was but a few weeks into pregnancy but Edward was four months into his cancer. His chemo had stopped but the disease was still there. He had to wait another month before he could get a next injection of the poison. At this rate would he make it to that? Would he make it till the scan in which they would find the child's sex? She couldn't bare to think of being there alone knowing he would be in Heaven watching instead showing his joy to other departed souls when she needed his on earth to get through it...  
_No! _she growled at her mind _He WILL make it. Stop thinking like that this is just a back step; a broken bride to cross._ So she yanked out her cell and dialled Rosalie's number; something Edward had given to her in case.

Rosalie Cullen sat in the passenger chair in the ambulance as her elder brother lay with an oxygen mask covering his bone white face; he'd never been so pale, she'd never been so panicked. The Paramedic stooped over him checking his vitals and injecting him with some form of substance whilst turning up the canister of air. Edward's eyes laid closed; she knew him to be unconscious. He'd dropped the moment after his call for 911 there in the hallway behind the stage. Although silent, tears fell down her perfect face leaving streaks of salt water to smear. In all the years since the adoption of her baby she'd never shed one tear; called it weakness both to herself and emotional others. Rosalie knew the second her eyes leaked all those pent up tears would drop as one. Today she decided it to be welcome; a reason to cry. This was her fault alone. If she'd not ran out in rage he would have been fine. If in her mind she had not cursed him he would be fine. If she'd only forgave him for the past he'd be fine. These insults in her head only caused the soundless tears to fall quicker but longer. Occasionally the Paramedic, Tara, looked over to the doll like figure on the seat beside her and patted her hand trying to console her.  
'He'll be ok; this happens to Cancer patients but they're fine once they've calmed down love.' She spoke softly. Rosalie stayed quite only nodding in response until her phone vibrated furiously. 'If it's your family answer it.' Tara gave permission.

'Rosalie?' Bella asked her voice higher than normal. Usually she would have closed the call but tonight she put their differences aside.  
'Here.' She whispered in a broken voice before coughing to get it back to normal; disallowing herself to show emotion.  
'What's happening?' Bella asked placing her on speaker phone 'You're on speaker.' Esme and Emmett, the only other passengers as Jasper who had continued his show hadn't been informed in the rush, looked immediately to the phone as if their informant was there.  
'He's on oxygen and hasn't woken up yet. He's had something injected-'  
'A drip.' Tara corrected from beside her.  
'He's on a drip too.' She heard some murmurings within their car as the ambulance veered to the right entering the hospital 'We're at the hospital I'll wait for you guys.' She put the phone down as the doors were yanked open by the drivers and Edward was unloaded. Tara gave her a soft smile before pushing her brother through the double doors of the ER. Slowly Rosalie too made her way off the vehicle and stood by the entrance for her family.

**3 Hours**

The posse sat on hard chairs outside of the Resuscitation room except Carlisle who paced up and down the short corridor wearing a trail into the linoleum flooring like he suspected most people here had done so before him. He'd demanded over and over to be told something; he was a doctor of goodness sake! He'd used those techniques on others in a similar situation time and time again. For once he understood what those families had felt; he hated it. He vowed never to keep another family out of the loop again if God let his son live.

'Cullen family.' A male's voice called out the second he made that prayer. All heads snapped to the man walking towards them. The doctor was one and the same to who had diagnosed Edward's condition months previous; James Earnest. His face was neutral as he stood before them, something he did naturally. 'He's stable and nothing is really wrong.' He explained to them all looking at each in turn.  
'Was it the argument?' Carlisle asked for an honest answer. Visibly Rosalie and Emse flinched but no one paid enough attention to notice.  
James nodded in reply 'He's weak from Chemo naturally, and so putting more strain on his body. So an increased heartbeat and adrenaline rush was too much for his body. He's going to need a generous amount of rest so no more arguments including him or within earshot.' The group nodded immediately knowing how serious that statement to be.  
'Can we see him now?' Bella asked hopefully sitting up in her seat.  
'Actually he's asked to speak to one of you; Rosalie he wants you to go in first.' James answered watching all mouths drop including hers.  
'Huh?' She asked confused; she'd caused his ailment why should he want to see her. James shrugged and pointed out the room.  
'Don't overload him though.' He spoke to the rest as she moved to stand and walk towards the room. 'Just a quick visit each after they've spoken. He needs some serious rest. Carlisle.' He shook his hand before departing.

'Edward?' Rosalie called looking around the door. The room was small and overly white walls made it almost shine. It contained hardly more than his bed, vital wall mounted machines and a few plastic chairs stacked to the side. This she realised must be the recovery room once the patient is stable.  
_Would make me think I'm in some messed up version of Heaven when I woke if I'd been in here. _She mused trying not to think of how she had obviously caused her elder siblings admittance.  
'Rose?' A weak fuzzy voice called from the bed. Slowly she stepped over to his side looking down over him. Another oxygen mask covered his mouth and nose but his free eyes stared up at her but she knew his vision to be cloudy. As if on que; her eyes watered again flowing faster this time once his gaze caught hers. He however smiled softly and moved a trembling hand slowly towards his mask.  
'No!' She said covering his hand 'Edward you need that.'  
'Just for a minute.' He said lethargically trying to beg. She stared at him for a minute herself fighting with her resolve. Sighing, she nodded and helped him pull it down to rest on his chin 'That's better.' He smiled a bit lopsided and rested his hand on hers.

'I'm so sorry Rosie. Sorry I told on you and made you go through all that when you were just a baby yourself. I should have listened to your own wishes not gone with my head. I just wanted to protect you like a brother should. At the end of all this I'm gona have to say goodbye to my baby and feel just what you felt and thinking about it now is bad enough...maybe this is my punishment. I want you to help Bella ok? Be like a daddy.' He chuckled at his own joke before coughing slightly 'So please...forgive me Rosie?'  
The whole time he spoke she had frozen her mind trying to convince her she'd imagined this; that he wasn't begging her forgiveness for something he hadn't done wrong. Five years she had blamed him because she didn't hate herself for giving away her daughter. And when he was dying he still hated himself for it. And now he wanted to make up by giving her chance to be a big role in her impending niece or nephew's life...The silence within the small room was broken with a huge sob on her part. She wrapped her arms tightly around her elder brother forgetting everything momentarily.  
'I love you.' She sobbed 'It's my fault. Sorry! Sorry!' She chanted as he patted her back and hugged her as tight as he could; which wasn't much if he was honest.  
'I love you two Rosie. Thank you.' He whispered his eyes drifting in and out of consciousness; he needed to sleep again due to his medication and could no longer fight the sensation. Gently Rosalie let go smiling softly for the first time in five years and pulled his oxygen mask back on.  
'Get some rest Eddie.' She whispered her voice still slightly cracked as she kissed his head.

**Q&A**

** going to die?**

**Yes. He is. I've read so many Bella dies fics I wanted to role reverse a little plus I'm not a big happy ending Gal. **

** Edward and Bella get together/ Are they in love?**

**They're best friends and have been for years. They do love each other in more than that way but when you're that close it can take a while so...**

** I ever get the smut scene written?**

**It's on its way to ya'll just needs some touch up**

** the bad reaction to the baby?**

**He's going to die and that would make Bella a single parent and the baby won't get much of a chance. That could traumatize the child seeing all that from a young age. So you can kinda understand where they're coming from.**

**Hope this all clears some stuff up!**


	15. The Book

**Hey guys, long time coming but it's here. My bad college and work really kept me down! Anyway this is short but the next one should be longer XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Chapter 14: The Book

Isabella placed Edward's boxers into the bag with his PJs. He was in the adjoining restroom getting dressed to go home. Although Bella had disagreed, the doctors had decided Edward was fit enough to go home as long as he rested well. Edward had grumbled at first about deadlines and very late articles but the realisation of spending another week inside the hospital minus his laptop won him over. Bella went round the other side of the bed opening the draws of his bedside cabinet for his medicines. Edward was coming home with two more tablets to take alongside his chemotherapy, the first scheduled within a week of his release. Bella had written it on their calendar in the apartment where it was to be administered.

'Edward do you need any help?' She asked knocking on the door. He was still weak after his attack but not as much as the first few days Carlisle when had to help him in the restroom every time. Edward feared he'd be sent home with a commode; something that Emmett found highly amusing. He'd spent a day on Edward's wheelchair doing impressions of what his friend would look like. That was until Edward 'accidentally' knocked over a glass of water causing Emmett to hurdle towards a wall and crash.  
'I'm fine.' He called 'My zippers broken.' He groaned.  
'They're so old and worn out that's why.' Bella replied as she came across a note pad and pen within the draw 'You need a new pair.' She said absentmindedly. The note pad had her full attention due to 'THE LIST' carved into the front. She flipped it open as he ranted about the perfect fit and late deadlines leaving him penniless.  
_Exaggeration _she thought to herself as she paid enough attention to get the gist of his rant. She blinked at the contents of the first page; there was a list dating back to his first chemotherapy session.

She read page after page finding a list for each week since that day; most of the things he had done already but to each list there was at least one thing he didn't get chance to. They were trivial things like eat some candy from when he was a child or tell one of Emmett's secrets. That Bella burned into her mind; Emmett's birthday was approaching and they needed something to embarrass him. About midway through the book she came across his list for the week coming. She placed her thumb on the page and shut the book. Should she read it or not, was she prying into Edward's thoughts?  
_Oh Bella just get on with it _Her mind sighed _You can help him make sure he does everything he wants to...  
__But what if he doesn't want me to know? What if they're special plans he has for me? _Her conscious argued  
_Pussy _Her mind heckled along with several other names before she gave in and flipped the book open to the page.

**Plan Emmett's birthday party**

**Make Bella take me shopping for his present**

**Get Rosalie and Emmett together**

Bella blinked reading the last line just as Edward walked into the room.  
'I just pinned it together with a cocktail stick. I sat on the toilet but it didn't poke into me so it's all go- Bella what are you doing with my book?' He sounded a mixture of annoyed and hurt. Her head snapped up to him.  
'Rosalie and Emmett like each other?' Bella asked in shock still holding the black pad. Edward sighed and nodded.  
'She'll go back to hating me if she knows you know but she's had the hots for him since I first brought him round and Emmett admitted he liked her at my birthday party last year when he was wasted.'  
She was silent for a moment trying to connect the dots but never did they seem to like each other.  
'You really want to help them?' She asked 'Without asking.'  
Edward sighed and moved to the door of his room 'I want them to each have someone when I go.'


	16. Invited Part 1

**Hey guys! Yeah tis a little one again my bad! So it's in two parts due to the follow ;)**

**Disclaimer: Me no owna Twlighta**

Chapter 15: Invited Part 1

Rosalie Cullen lent down to pick up her mail as she yawned and drew the bathrobe tighter around her body. Most of the mail was for her parents who'd gone to visit Edward in Seattle and get him settled after the hospital situation. However the package on the floor happened to be addressed to her. She frowned lifting it and standing back up in what Esme called her 'dance move'; one her mother had seen in a 50 Cent video. A letter attached to the box had Top Secret scrawled across it confusing her more.

_Rosalie Cullen,_

_You are invited to the secret party of:_

_Emmett McCarty_

_This event will be held at Edward Cullen's flat at 8 pm_

The date was a week that Thursday.

_P.s Bella's picked you out a dress which is in the box._

_If you don't like it give us a call and we'll get a better one._

_Edward_

She went to snort; Bella had a very unglamorous fashion view however the second the sound was about to come out she stopped.  
_No for Edward's sake just behave. _Her mind corrected her _He needs as much of a normal life as possible. Maybe the pregnancy has made Bella see sense? _ A stab of pain entered her heart not from Edward's gloom but the word pregnancy. Only seven years before has she known the feel of something growing inside her. Although she tried to forget desperately; that first kick from her womb brought so much horror and secret enjoyment. If Rosalie could go back and do it all again she would have kept the little girl whose image was still etched in her heart. She had only gotten to hold her for one minute; one minute that felt like an hour, one minute that almost caused her to break the adoption contract. She shook that memory from her head just after it barged in.  
_Forget it and move on._ She reminded herself pushing the piece of card back into the envelope.

'Mm hoping that's some new underwear.' A voice whispered in her ear as strong hands clasped her hips pulling her back against their torso. She rested back with a smirk still holding the colourfully wrapped package in her hands. He hadn't scared her; anyone could hear him coming on the real wood flooring Carlisle had installed a few weeks previous. He wasn't fat just big boned on top of the mussel.  
'Maybe for your birthday.' She winked looking up at him.  
'Can I just have my present now?' He asked wearing a cheeky grin his short dark curls and little dimple making him all the more charming. She pushed off him placing her parent's mail on the side.  
'Emmett, behave.' She groaned heading upstairs and pulling the bobble from her blonde locks 'I'm going for a shower then we can go for breakfast.'

Emmett decided against the offer of joining her and headed into the kitchen for a glass of orange juice. When Esme and Carlisle decided to stay he'd driven Rosalie back to Forks after that first night in the hospital. Rosalie had been in such a state even after making up with her brother and anyone could tell she needed to be home. The whole journey he'd hugged her to him and cracked some jokes to make her smile a little before putting her to bed. Although he'd been back home a few times mostly he'd stopped at the Cullen home with Rosalie. However what had started out as a need in upsetting times had become a little more. Last night they'd gone a bit further than just kissing... he smirked finishing his drink.  
'Ready to go?' Rosalie asked from the doorway holding her purse.


	17. Invited Part 2

**Happy new year ya'll! Trying to update more often now I'm all settled and what not. Editing my novel is harder than I thought and takes up a load of time.**

**Anywhoo I occasionally put updates on Facebook about chapters so if you want to know what's happening add me on there – links on my profile – more adds the more likely I am to put stuff up without my friends asking me what the hell!**

**Disclaimer – I does not own Twilight**

Invited Part Two

'Bella be careful. You could fall.' Esme scolded rushing to hold the wonky chair that Bella was stood upon. In a few short hours it would be Emmett's birthday party and they were nowhere near ready. Edward had had his check up and everything seemed to be going well. Said man was helping Jasper set up for their band.  
'It's only a few feet.' Bella sighed as she finished tacking up the last banner to the wall. Although she protested Esme helped her down.  
'Yes but for my grandbaby that's like a few hundred.' Esme warned but Bella just grinned in happiness; it was the first time she had referred to the baby as her kin. Before she knew it she was crying. Esme chuckled and pulled her into a loving hug 'What else would they be?' She rubbed her stomach softly.

'Women.' Jasper shook his head before going back to setting up the speakers. Edward however watched the exchange with a smile patting his back pocket absentmindedly. They'd gone for the first scan only the day before and paid for several copies. Once the party was over and only the family remained they planned to hand them out. Jasper watched his brother shaking his head 'I'm surprised you were born with a cock.'  
'At least mines in use.' Edward stated grabbing himself for show and going into the kitchen for a drink ignoring his sibling's glare. In the kitchen Edward grabbed a glass and poured some Pepsi and popped in some ice; he'd pay for it when he woke up tomorrow though. Leaning back against the counter he mused on what he said to his brother. He had only had sex with Bella a few times to insure the pregnancy but that was almost three months ago now. A big part of him was upset by that, not the fact that they weren't at it but because the relationship had backtracked to friends. Edward wanted Grape, as they had nicknamed the foetus, to have a real mother and father even if just for a short time. Even if Grape would go the majority of his or her life biologically fatherless those first few months should be special and filled with happiness. Opening the "Mary Poppins draw" as Bella called it Edward shifted things around until he found his "The List" note pad. However instead of a week space he made that page a weekend page.

**Get drunk**

**(Then afterwards)**

**Speak with Bella about after Grape**

**Get Rosalie and Emmett together**

Edward read over those a few times. To anyone glancing at the pad the list would seem easily completed however he knew it to be lengthy; especially the latter. After what happened with Royce, Rosalie had been extremely wary of men; even of her own kin. The only man she trusted indefinitely was their Father Carlisle. Unbeknownst to Rosalie when he had founded out that Royce wanted nothing to do with his daughter or her child Carlisle had tracked him down. Known to be a very calm, accepting and gentle man it had been a shock to Edward, Jasper, Esme and Bella the night Carlisle disappeared and came home a day later with well over £100 grand cash in a breifcase and a broken hand. Only Esme truely knew what had happened that night to the 30 year old banker Royce King and the others never wanted to know. Edward shook his head of that memory and whispered a little prayer that it would work out and his sister would put the past behind and be happy. He groaned but laughed, Jasper was right; how was he born with a cock?

Esme and Bella sat at the dining room table with their feet up. They'd finished decorating the apartment with both pictures of Emmett from birth to 25 and banners galore.  
'I could do with a foot rub.' Bella laughed sipping her warm glass of Orange juice; something she had been craving, everyone else looked away feeling sick.  
Esme nodded her eyes closed 'Shame Carlisle isn't here he gave me the best throughout all three of my pregnancies.' Bella blinked  
'Three?' Esme's eyes opened and she sighed 'Yes I had a still born between the boys and Rosalie. Another little girl in fact but the boys weren't old enough to remember.' A wave of sadness hit her face but she smiled through; all life precious even within the womb 'We called her Bree after the cheese. Only because that's what we ate before she was conceived.' Both women laughed even though sad 'She's buried at the local Church in Forks. Carlisle and I visit her four or five times a year.'  
'What happened to cause it?' Bella asked softly not wanting to force her.  
'I was decorating the Christmas tree while the boys were at work and preschool. It was meant to be a surprise but the ladders gave way and I fell. By the time Carlisle came home it was too late...' Both women withdrew to their thoughts for a moment Bella now realising Emse's anguish when she stood on the chair.  
'I'll be extra careful for your grandbaby.' Bella promised leaning over to hug her second mother who hugged back.  
'I know you will. I see how well you look after my son.' She whispered 'And I thank you so much for that Bella; for everything.'  
'Uh mom?' Jasper asked leaning against the door jamb. Esme straightened herself patting Bella's arm 'Edward's gone for a nap, I've set up so I'm gona head off ok?'  
'Sure but be back by seven with you group to set up.' He made a face 'Band then just be back.'  
'Sure sure.' He waved goodbye and headed out.  
'Well we'd best get on with the food.' Bella said getting to her feet again.


	18. The Party Part 1

**Hey guys! Again a two parter I know it's just easy alongside my busy student life and what not. I've got another story on the go now too called Blind But Now I see – check it out if you've got time **

**Dedicated to AmberlinNotKimberly, Cbmorefie, Sofia Michelle – Dedications go to those who review**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight **

**Chapter 17 - The Party Part 1**

The guests stood around in little clumps talking amongst themselves while Carlisle severed the others at his makeshift bar in the kitchen doorway. The dress code had read smart casual though most came simply smart. Emmett's colleagues and the Cullen family made up the majority of the party mixed with a few of his cousins. Edward ran around asking how people were or if they needed anything but most declined instead asking about his health and congratulating him on his unborn child. He acted the good host and answered them before moving swiftly on to the next grouping. Carlisle passed him a watered down vodka and coke; the family had agreed to allow him to drink only if in small amounts.  
'You're doing well.' His father commented sipping his own Bourbon.  
'I'm worried; Emmett's already half an hour late.' Edward sighed checking his watch for the second time that minute 'I told Rosalie to get him here at 8.' Esme slid in beside her husband giving him a peck on the cheek. Carlisle grinned down at her newest dress; a bright red knee length dress that matched her lipstick. He'd brought it after the news about Edward's illness, not that he told his beloved that, and had yet to see it on her.  
'That had better be watered down.' She told her husband firmly who nodded in reply 'Edward could you help Bella bring up the food from the car?' passing her son the keys she motioned to said female waiting by the door. Edward groaned but did as told; he was meant to be keeping an eye out for his brother. Bella laid her hand on his forearm when he reached behind her for the door.  
'He'll be here.' She promised rubbing to sooth him 'Rosalie text me 20 minutes ago saying they're on their way but Traffic's been bad.' Edward nodded as they headed down to the car.

Bella stood back while Edward popped the boot of Esme's BMW 6 Series. Esme had told her there wasn't too much; just finger food but to let Edward take the bigger trays. As he went to pass her a few another a light switched on in a car in front. She looked over while he muttered on about people being late for his funeral but she paid no attention when she spotted a blonde head bobbing up and down in the steamed up car. A look of disgust crossed her face before she turned away.  
_Some people have no dignity_ She thought before pulling out her phone for an update on the birthday boy's whereabouts. She found a text ten minutes previous saying they were just turning in. Putting two and two together Bella's eyes widened 'Oh shit.' She cursed eyes snapping back to the car; the licence plate was in fact Rosalie's.  
Edward straightened immediately when Bella cursed 'What's wrong?' he scanned the area before finding the same car and gasped in horror 'Is that my sister?'  
'Yeah.' Bella squeaked 'Emmett's looking!'  
'Duck!' Edward grabbed her shoulders and pulled her behind the car out of site.

'Babe?' Emmett whispered breathlessly staring out the windscreen.  
'Emmett...' Rosalie warned giving him a cold stare as she zipped up his fly.  
'No it's not that there's someone watching us.' He mumbled unbuckling his seatbelt. Rosalie froze next to him half way through sorting out her messy blonde hair.  
'Fuck!' she cursed wiping the window a little to see where the pervert was. She spotted a slight shadow behind the car opposite them. She crackled her knuckles and stepped out of the car; she had, in high school, been one of the most feared girls due to standing tall above on top of her angelic beauty. Emmett watched her for a moment before doing the same; the pair looked terrifying in the slight light.

'Fuck.' Edward cursed hearing the couple walk towards them but he didn't move.  
'This is going to be awkward.' Bella sighed as Rosalie and Emmett stepped into view.  
'Hey yo-.' She stopped mid growl spotting her brother and sister of sorts.  
'Hi.' Bella waved nervously up at them. Emmett put his hands over his face as the siblings looked away embarrassed.  
'What did you see?' He groaned keeping his hands in place to block out their faces. This was more embarrassing the day Edward had caught him jacking off in the flat they once shared.  
'Just the ending.' Edward said lowly looking sick. Rosalie had turned a deep red and looked everywhere but at the other three.  
'Fuck.' Emmett shook his head now wanting to go home 'Ok Rose just drop me home an-'  
'No!' Bella said using the car to help her up 'Esme will go mental she'd prepared a feast, let's just go upstairs like adults.'  
'And pretend we don't know the others exist.' Rosalie muttered under her breath.  
'Sounds good to me.' Edward said getting up, taking Bella's hand and heading towards the apartment.

'Their coming up!' Esme yelled tucking behind the bar with her husband. Everyone rushed to get into their places and switching the lights off to in wait for the birthday boy. Luckily they had all hidden just before the door flew open. Emmett walked in closely followed by Rosalie, Bella and Edward all looking glum and embarrassed.  
'Ok let's get this shit over with.' Rosalie muttered under her breath. There was an all round gasp but Edward flicked on the light.  
'Surprise.' He muttered and a sea of faces looked back but within a second all jumped up yelling happy birthday to Emmett.


	19. The Party Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 18 – The Party Part 2**

The party had gone down a success despite it's rocky begging. Everyone the Cullen family invited seemed to have a great time most dancing right up until the end. The music continued to pump through the stero system which Jasper manned alone. By the end of the night there was nothing left of the food but crumbs on each serving platter much to Esme's delight. Emmett circulated without sitting down once happily avoiding Edward and Bella not that their presence stopped him from having a good time. Rosalie and Emmett had held up the pretence of not being together helped by Edward and Bella who kept their secret.

As the last few guests left his apartment, Edward and his father deconstructed the makeshift bar while the women tidied up the apartment.  
"I can do this in the morning." Bella protested as Esme started to pull down the photographs of Emmett's life. Rosalie hoovered the floor across the room trying to avoid Bella's gaze.  
"Don't be silly Bella!" Esme smiled over her shoulder "You need to start resting now. Carlisle wouldn't let me even cook once I came to the end of my first trimester!" she chuckled.  
Bella smiled and shook her head "At least leave me something for tomorrow we have to be up early anyway, we're going for the twelve week scan." Esme stopped and turned around.  
"What time?" She asked eagerly  
"Ten am first slot." Esme signalled to Rosalie to turn the vacuum off.  
"We'll come with you! I can't wait to see my little gran-baby." A huge grin spread across Esme's face "Here that everyone we're going to the scan with Bella and Edward tomorrow ten am!" Jasper and Carlisle nodded as Rosalie and Emmett shared a look. A week before they had made and booked a few nights in New York for his birthday, Rosalie had specifically made sure they would drive down on the Saturday morning the day after the party.  
"You don't have to.." Bella protested "We can come to the hotel right after with the scan pictures.'  
However the proud grandmother shook her head "No, no we're coming."

Once the flat had been restored back to its original state Rosalie approached her family nervously with Emmett trailing behind.  
"What's wrong Rose?" Her father asked pulling his blazer back on. The rest turned to her confused by her nervous actions usually she oozed confidence.  
"Emmett and I can't be there tomorrow we have plans." She took a deep breath "We're travelling to New York tomorrow." Everyone but Bella and Edward wore a look of confusion "We booked a few nights there for his birthday."  
"Who else is going?" Esme asked looking from one to the other.  
"Just us." Emmett answered for them. He was a man who believed in just ripping the Band-Aid right off "We're dating."  
"You two are dating_?_" Jasper confirmed shocked from the back "How long for?"  
"Since Edward went into hospital after the concert." Rosalie said a little more confident as she took in her family's faces. Although they were shocked no one seemed angered or upset.  
"You'd best be sleeping in separate beds in that hotel room." Carlisle said in a serious tone.  
"Dad-" Rosalie went to moan but her mother cut her off.  
"No look at what happened the last time." Rosalie blinked and stared between her parents. She couldn't believe they were bringing up something that had happened years before.  
"I'm not sixteen anymore." She glowered annoyed before walking out.  
"I'll get a twin room." Emmett promised grabbing his jacket "Thanks for the party." He said sincerely before following his girlfriend out.

Both her parents and brother stood staring at each other in shock for a few moments. Jasper noticed first that his brother and Bella seemed unfazed by the revelation.  
"You two knew?"  
Edward nodded "We saw them...kissing in her car earlier."  
"Or else we would have found out just now." Bella assured him.  
"Rosalie and Emmett...I guess we should have expected it they are alike." Esme said pulling her sweater on. She kissed Bella and her son on the cheek before opening the door.  
"He just better book that twin room." Carlisle said "Or else."


	20. There's My Baby

**Sorry its only little but I had a small operation today – nothing serious – and the sedatives have sent me on a completely crazy 12 hours. In fact I saw a cow standing in my back garden...**

**Dedicated to my lovely reviewers – Cbmorefie, Clancyjane, Jasmineee and Sofia Michelle!**

**Disclaimer: Don't owna Twilight**

**Chapter 19 – Thats My Baby**

"Excited?" Edward asked Bella with grin so wide she was surprised he wasn't in pain. She looked down at the tiny bump just starting to push against her blue t-shirt.  
"Nervous." She said truthfully. Although she was looking forward to Motherhood the prospect still scared her and once she saw her little one it would stop feeling almost like a dream. Edward nodded giving her hand a soft squeeze.  
"Isabella Swan?" The nurse called into the hallway before spotting her patient and smiling "Come on in." Just as she was about to ask for a few more minutes the cavalry arrived.  
"Traffic." Carlisle apologised to his son as both Esme and Jasper rushed into the room behind Bella. The nurse blinked before a smile spread across her face; it was a joy to see a whole family so excited over the prospect of a new life.

"Ready to see your baby?" Natalie, the nurse, asked poised to press the scanner to Bella's abdomen. Both parents nodded eagerly and looked to the black screen. A pulsing filled the ears of everyone inside the room and Carlisle threw an arm around his wife; this was oh so familiar to them. She curled into him watching as the screen lit up into a fuzzy black, white and grey movie.  
"Oh my gosh." Bella whispered her hand reaching out to the screen while tears formed in Edward's eyes and he moved closer too. there surrounded by a shapeless blackness floated their baby.  
"Definately Eddie's it looks like an alien." Jasper chuckled slapping his brother on the shoulder. The others laughed too even more so when the baby suddenly flipped the other way.  
"Very acrobatic!" Esme commented before lowering to the baby's level "Hello darling." At the sound of her voice little feet moved slightly.  
"Do you want pictures?" Natalie asked but Bella was too stunned to speak just watching her child on the screen.  
"Yes please." Edward smiled.  
"If you all keep talking to them I should be able to get some interesting pictures."  
"Hello little one I'm your Grandfather." Carlisle said squatting next to Esme "I'm a doctor so you'll be in safe hands."  
"And I'm your uncle." Jasper grinned "And you're just going to love rock music."  
"I'm your daddy." Edward said right above where Natalie pointed out it's head would be laying "But I think you already knew that." As the four continued to communicate with the baby a little longer Bella's eyes never left the screen. She was so overwhelmed and amazed watching her son or daughter get excited over its family even though it was so young. She stroked the image before her softly and whispered to the baby with her mind.  
_I'm mommy and I'll be here forever even if daddy isn't._


	21. Hairless

**Disclaimer: I no own Twilight**

**Chapter 20 - Hairless**

"Edward?" Bella said not bothering to knock on the bathroom door but instead walking straight in. After all his anatomy was nothing new to her anymore "What are you doing!" She gasped. There he stood before the mirror, electric shaver in hand, with half his hair missing on one side. He turned to her with his usual lopsided grin that had him fawned over by any girl that lay eyes upon him but this grin was shaky. He had only started his second round of Chemo two days before.  
"I woke up this morning to this." He turned his head to the side allowing her to see the bald spot at the back of his head "So I'm removing it all. Never gone for the skin head look before." He laughed but it was as shaky as his smile. Bella's heart squeezed painfully; the doctors had told him the chemotherapy could cause it "Atleast I don't have to worry about a hairy chest.."  
"Let me help." She said taking the shaver from him and starting it herself.  
"Thanks." He watched her in the mirror "Hows bump this morning?"  
"I think they've got the hiccups my stomach feels weird-" She stopped seeing Edward's panicked face "No, no. Not like that just all bubbly." His face straightened into a smile of relief and one of his hands went behind to pat the bump which in the two months since the scan had grown. They were just waiting on the baby's first kicks now, that and the sex at the next scan.  
"How about Hiccup Cullen?" He offered as she shaved the right side of his head "Or bubbles maybe?"  
"Don't make me laugh to much." Bella chuckled "I don't want to shave your ears off too!" Edward nodded holding in his laughter and watched her as she continued. After five or so minutes of silence she came to shave the hair at the top of his head.  
"Stop. Leave the top bit there for now, I like it." He didn't want to lose the most important part of his famous hairstyle.

On route back to his parents house in Forks, where Edward had arranged to have his second chemotherapy, the pair stopped for food at The Lodge. Although it was just passed lunch time the small restaurant was packed and they just about grabbed a table.  
"What's happening here?" Edward asked they're server after they ordered; a burger for him and Mushroom Ravioli for Bella.  
"Doctors conference is on." She explained "Last few days of it apparently." Before hustling over to the next table.  
"Dad must be hosting it." Edward said sipping his water "He won that award for best doctor in the state a few weeks ago."  
"I remember." Bella nodded "When will he get the actual award?"  
"At the award ceremony after the conference usually. They must be holding it at the ONRC."  
Bella nodded "Some big grand thing is it?"  
"Yeah usually mom goes with him. They dress all smart." Another server came back and placed their meals down and wandered off. He paused to take a bite out of his food "If Dad's won the award that usually means the whole family will get invited." Before he'd even finished his sentence Bella had already eaten half her meal and drank half her Orange juice too; she had read that sodas weren't healthy for the baby.  
"Baby's hungry." She explained with a mouthful "Go on."  
He nodded continuing to eat his burger "Hmm that will probably be Friday, you doing anything?" she shook her head "Want to go as my date?"  
"Do I have to wear heels?" she gave him a glare over the last of her ravioli. She remembered him dragging her to one of his work parties and her almost breaking an ankle in two inch heels walking to the bathroom. Edward grinned at the same memory and shoved a frie into his mouth shaking his head "Deal."

"Dad at the conference?" Edward asked his mother when she'd finished greeting them and they sat in the living room.  
"Yes it's the last day tomorrow," she explained passing them their drinks "and he's giving a talk on some new operation tool."  
"Are you going to the award ceremony?" Bella asked finishing her drink "I'm thirsty." She told Edward when he scowled.  
"Yes on Friday night are you busy?" She asked the couple who shook there heads "Then you might as well come too. Another drink Bella?" She headed into the kitchen "There will be a meal some speeches and of course acceptances of awards then there's music so you can dance!"  
"Oh no." Bella groaned placing her head in her hands and glaring at Edward who was smirking. Esme chuckled handing her a glass of apple juice.

"You'll be fine dear I'll make sure Edward doesn't make you dance too much." Said son pouted "Now we best get you two some new clothing for the party!"


	22. Stunning The Crowd Mini Chap

**Hey guys this is a mini chapter to keep you going for a few days pictures are on my profile!**

**Shout out to my reviewers: Gacgurlie, Cbmorefie and Sofia Michelle! - Girl read more fan fictions other than this lol that is a command!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 21 – Stunning The Crowd**

"You look ravishing." Carlisle complimented his wife as he took in her dress. A black lace style with Kimono sleeves that most women her age would never be able to pull off, never mind get into. She moulded against him; kissing him heavily. Careful not to ruin her 'updo' hairstyle he held the bacl of her neck as he kissed her "Am I coming home to another award?"  
"Maybe." Her breath shook "It definitely involves a party in our bedroom."

"Bella!" Edward banged on the bathroom door "We need to go!" for the fifth time so far that night, he straightened his bow tie and tucked his shirt in properly. That what he hated about silk dress shirts; you constantly had to rearrange them to look right.  
"Comming!" She huffed practically yanking the door open. Marching over to the bed she lifted her clutch bag "What?" She demanded finding Edward staring at her.  
"You look...stunning." He whispered gawping. The silk dress, a little lighter than navy blue, stopped just below her knees emphasizing her breasts and baby bump. Straps positioned and held up the dress from her shoulders leading to the cups that crossed under her breasts; lifting them. Underneath a sash tied at the side of her ribs squeezing the dress material so it fell over the bump that stuck out from her body. Her brown slightly curled hair cascaded over her left shoulder and rested just above said bump.  
She gave him a cold glare "I look and feel like a whale." He was speechless at the pregnant beauty before him so simply shook his head holding out his hand in invitation. Rolling her eyes she took it and he lead her downstairs where his family awaited them "Not you guys too." She groaned when the five caught site of her "You might as well staple 'Moby Dick' to my back." But they shook their heads in disagreement; she looked like a Greek Goddess even without a tan. Esme took her arm as they headed out of the door.  
"If Edward was to release you for even a second tonight you'd be swamped by suitors not a crazed man with a spear."  
"There's always time." Bella muttered almost tripping; even in her white Ballerina flats.  
Esme shook her head "Rest assured, Edward would tackle him first."  
"He almost tackled me before I left the room." She said aloud not realising until her second mother giggled, immediately Bella blushed the shade of a tomato.  
"The night is young, there is still time." With a wink Esme helped her into the car before the party set off.


	23. Dance Dance Part 1

**Hey guys! Sorry short chapter again I'm working like a dog that's why it's in two parts. Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Dedication: Gabby11234**

Chapter 22 – Dance Dance Part 1

"I'd like to thank everyone who voted me for this award." Carlisle beamed from the stage. Although the award was not a statue to a doctor it was a high award "I don't believe I deserve this as I am only doing what I'm trained to do."  
"Always so humble." Esme smiled shaking her head.  
"You know what dads like." Rosalie said straightening her dress as they stood to clap. A grinning Carlisle rejoined them a moment later, kissing his wife on her cheek and extending his hand.  
"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked his wife the moment the band started to play some Frank Sinatra.  
"As long as Jasper and his band don't start playing rock." She took her husband's hand as he led her to the dance floor. The Crescent Moon had been asked to play after Carlisle's strong recommendation when it had been announced he'd won an award. Although their music type was different to what had been requested the band decided they needed the promotion and had been given permission to sell their CDs during the night.  
"I'd better go help Emmett on the till." Rosalie sighed finishing his beer for him "The queue is getting pretty big."  
"Obviously Jaspers doing something right." Bella nodded taking the J20 Edward passed her and chugging half the bottle. Edward sat down next to her loosening his bow tie a little.

They sat in silence for a little while watching the others dance and how many people bought Jasper's band's CDs.  
"This next song is for the lovers out there." Jasper called out his eyes falling on a certain couple even though they didn't notice. At prom, while their dates had gone to the bathroom Edward had convinced Bella to dance with him to a song they mutually liked; Hero Enrique Iglesias. They had gotten so close in that two minutes; lost in the song. Everyone watching them could pick up on the vibe the two emitted. Once they had noticed however they broke apart and returned to their dates. Jasper's plan was to recreate it and this time; make them act on their feelings. Edward's head immediately snapped to Bella the moment he noted the tune and grinned. Bella looked at him strangely for a moment before remembering too.  
"He's done that on purpose." Bella groaned finishing her drink.  
"Then for old time's sake we better dance." Edward said taking her hand and kissing it "Would you give me the honour of dancing with me Miss Swan?"  
"Only this song." She warned him getting to her feet and allowing him to pull her onto the floor. Esme and Carlisle watched them approach with a smile before nodding to Jasper in acknowledgement; they had chaperoned that prom night.


	24. Dance Dance Part 2

**So this IS the chapter you've all been WAITING FOR! It's also the chapter that holds the first scene I saw in my head that started this story. Enjoy my lovelies :)**

**Dedications: Sofia Michelle, Anonymous (im glad to see even none site members read my stuff!), CB Morefie (thank you for your support but you don't have to keep reviewing if its too much trouble :) ) and Twilighter Shay 16 (Thank you for your support and I like to see a fresh face! Unfortunately the miracle isn't on Edward's side)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; I play with the characters **

**Chapter 23 – Dance Dance Part 2**

**Prom:**

As she sipped her Pepsi, Bella Swan felt two hands covered her eyes.  
"Edward what are you doing?" She laughed knowing straight away it was her best friend. He'd worn some of his Father's expensive cologne tonight and Carlisle Cullen was the only man in Forks earning enough to buy it.  
"Do you trust me?" He asked whispering in her ear; his voice very mischievous.  
"Edward what are you up too?" She groaned trying to pull his hands down but they wouldn't budge.  
"Do you trust me?"  
"Obviously." She sighed slumping back against the chair.  
"Okay then! Stand up and I'll guide you." Reluctantly she did as told knowing his tone of voice always meant he was going to make her do something reckless like the time in Camp where he'd convinced her to become his blood friend.  
"As long as it doesn't include a rusty pocket knife." She warned allowing him to push her forward. His blood idea had caused her finger to get infected and stopped her from going swimming for almost all Camp.  
"Okay now close your eyes I'm going to let go. No peeking!" he chuckled moving to stand in front of her "Open them." The first thing she saw was his cheeky grin as he pulled her against him but when she looked around it got wider. They were stood in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by couples.  
"Edward!" she growled slapping his shoulder lightly "I hate dancing!"  
"I know you've told me a million times but it's your prom and Newtons obviously not going to dance with you." He scowled. A few minutes before he'd watched his best friends date go out back with some of the other boys and a few bottles of Vodka.  
"Because _Mike_ knows I don't dance." She glared up at him annoyed at how he had called her date. although she'd never admit it she was secretly happy; Mike Newton cared to much about what other people thought and how her breasts looked instead of how her mind worked.  
"One song?" he asked using puppy dog eyes that his little sister used to get out of almost anything. She went to protest but the song that had started made her shut her mouth immediately "You can't sit back down till you've danced to this it's your favourite." Edward grinned starting to sway them.

**Now:**

"Look at them. They're all in on it." Bella huffed from her place against Edward's chest as he swayed them along to the first verse. Although their baby was growing nicely inside her stomach he had managed to position her so that it didn't stick out in the way.  
Edward rubbed her back softly with a slight grin "And you call me the mischievous one."  
"You are, you just don't plan."  
"No? Who do you think set up the song to come on a Prom?"  
"What?" Bella asked looking up at him shocked. That one moment had burned into her mind; there wasn't a day she had ever gone without reminiscing it. Edward spun her lightly with his hand.  
"I can be your Hero baby. I can kiss away the pain." He sang softly. It was a very little known fact that the Cullen twins had similar vocal talent "I will stand by you forever." He pulled her back against him "You can take my breath away."  
"Why?" She asked staring directly at him.  
"I just sang it to you." He whispered

**Prom:**

"Won't Jessica be jealous?" Bella asked Edward as he twirled her around.  
"Who cares?" He shrugged "She'd told half the school I was her date before she'd even asked me." Bella gripped Edward's shoulders tightly when he pulled her back into him. The song had been playing a few minutes and already she'd stood on her own foot and almost tripped over her dress if it hadn't been for Edward grabbing her in time.  
"Edward you're too much of a gentleman." She scolded "You could have taken someone prettier."  
"I could have but she would have turned me down." He explained "That and I'd have had too wrestler her off the other guy."  
"You would have beaten him I'm sure." She'd seen Edward fight only once but it had only taken one of his punches to break the opponents noise; Tyler Crowley still had the bump on his nose to show it.  
"Ah but the frightening thing is what she might have done to me for doing that." He looked at her in mock fright and she giggled.  
"She sounds like someone I'd like to meet."  
"Oh you know her quite well." He explained as Enrique Iglesias started to sing his last verse. Bella stared at his eyes for a long moment finding herself reflected before it hit her.  
"Me?" She breathed in shock; Edward simply nodded. For the longest moment they continued to gaze into the others eyes seeing their possible futures ahead. Edward saw nothing but good however Bella saw only her parent's lives with her and Edward's face; a thought that scared her to the bone. Slowly his mouth moved towards hers but she pulled back.  
"No I can't." She pulled from him the second the music ended and walked back to her seat.  
"Maybe one day you will." Edward muttered going back to his date.

**Now:**

For Bella it was like that moment at Prom all over again; the gaze of longing between them and the promise of something good but the fear of making her parents mistake.  
_He's going to die _One part of her mind whispered; the one she paid attention to last time.  
_Exactly _The other half jumped in _Have that time with him while you can and give him what he deserves! Give him a chance to live!  
_"Bella?" Edward asked nervously as he stared down at her "Are you okay?"  
"Yes." She croaked out tilting her head up to his "I can be your hero." Without a seconds hesitation he pressed his lips to hers and hugged her tightly. From their different positions across the room the rest of the Cullen clan and Emmett watched with happiness as the couples long overdue feelings flooded out. Each person shared a knowing smile with the others; they'd expected this moment for a long while.

Pulling back, Edward pressed his forehead to Bella's just holding a smile.  
"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Opening her eyes she looked up at him with a grin.  
"You don't know how long I've wanted to allow you to do that." She whispered back leaning in for a second kiss. However she suddenly felt faint.  
"Bella?" Esme asked watching her honorary daughter's legs start to shake "Edward grab hold of her!"  
"Bella!" Edward held her just in time as her legs gave out "Dad!" The Crescent Moon ceased playing and guests parted for Carlisle who ran towards them. He placed his hand to his unconscious honorary daughter's head.  
"We need to call an ambulance."


	25. Bumping Along

**Hey guys! Hope every ones ok! Do ****apologize ****for the delayed update but I've been working my ass off! Anyway if you want to add me on twitter for updates and random tomfoolery the name is Edrickiscrazy or my Facebook is on my profile 8D**

**Dedications: BrianaDwnCullen (thank you for ur kind comment :D), Maggie Davis (crying is what I am for...kinda :P), twilightershay16 and Esme Nicole Cullen - glad you guys like it. Reviews = Dedications**

**Disclaimer: Me no owna Twilight**

**Chapter 24 - Bumping Along**

"Gestational diabetes." Carlisle confirmed as he and Edward conversed outside Bella's hospital room. He had ridded along with Edward inside the ambulance working alongside the paramedics.  
"What does that mean?" Edward ran a hand through what was left of his hair; eyes never moving from the door's window.  
"It's a temporary type of diabetes contracted in pregnancy from high glucose levels." He followed Edward's gaze into the room where practically the whole family stood around her bedside in their crumpled party wear "She's been drinking a lot that was one of the signs. What about fatigue and increased urination?" Edward looked thoughtful for a moment.  
"She's used the restroom a lot but she hasn't been any less active." He had tried to get her to slow down desperately but Bella was even more stubborn than usual.  
His father nodded "The signs are minimal anyway but from now on you need to monitor her."  
"How do we make her better?" Edward asked finally turning to him.  
"We're going to prescribe her insulin which she'll need to take twice a day. Let's go in and discuss this anyway."

"You sure it wasn't the kiss that knocked you off your feet?" Rosalie chuckled handing Bella a glass of water. Taking it Bella blushed  
"It wasn't that amazing." The group around her laughed helping her to sit up.  
"I think it was the shock!" Esme said smiling "Although I did warn you that you looked so tempting even Edward wouldn't resist."  
"Oh it was definitely a shook but he did almost jump me before we left." She giggled going a shade darker than before as the door opened.  
"I love the colour you go when you blush." Edward grinned walking in and leaning down to kiss her head softly.  
"Hi." She smiled shyly; they were official now.  
"You have gestational diabetes." Carlisle said getting right down to business from the bottom of her bed "It's not so bad because we caught it early but you will need to take insulin." Bella winced; that meant a needle.  
"I can do it for you love." Edward promised stroking her hand he was holding.  
Carlisle nodded "You'll only need it through pregnancy so it isn't long term but you will need to keep tabs on your glucose levels as well. That's something I can do whilst you're with us."  
Bella nodded "Ok but what about the baby? Are they ok."  
"My grandchild seems to be ok." He smiled rubbing her swollen stomach softly "But since you've got to stay in overnight for observations one of the doctors will do a scan first thing tomorrow."  
"Can we come back to see bump?" Jasper asked speaking the unspoken thoughts of everyone in the room.  
"I'll sort it." He promised as a grin infected the small crowd. He looked up at the clock above the bed "We'd better be going or someone will ask me to cover a shift."

"See you in the morning." Edward said shutting the door behind his family. He shed his coat and bow tie before lying beside Bella who frowned.  
"You're staying?"  
"I planned to...do you want me to go?" he asked stroking the hair from her face.  
"No." She said genuinely shocked "I just thought you'd want to go back to the house."  
"I want to stay with you." He smiled lopsidedly before leaning in to kiss her. She kissed him back immediately leaning into the soft kiss.  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?" She asked when they parted.  
"You left the dance floor quicker than Superman." He sighed "I thought you didn't like me and that I'd embarrassed you."  
"I ran because I liked you." She muttered looking away from him "You were such a ladies' man Edward; I just thought you wanted another person to conquer."  
"Bella..." Edward gasped shocked. Taking her chin in his hand he made her look at him "But then why would I have continued to be your best friend?"  
"I don't know." she said honestly "I just put it behind me."  
"Silly girl." He shook his head and held her to him "I love you."  
"I love you too." She promised "So much. I'm so sorry."  
"Hush love I'm sorry too. From now on we'll act like it never happened." He smiled and just like before with the gin, his smile became infectious.  
"Do you think they'll let us find out the sex tomorrow?"  
"I'm sure we can convince them too." he lent down to kiss her bulge "Then we'll know if you're a hiccup or a hiccupetta."

"Do you need to wake her to give her the insulin?" Edward whispered to the nurse who came in with the shot.  
"Well I was going to train her how to do it." The nurse placed the cardboard tray on the edge of the bed. Edward managed to untangle himself from Bella who had wrapped herself around him in sleep. She stirred for a second before dropping back into slumber.  
"I was going to do it for her anyway so just show me." He said walking to her side. Step by step the nurse showed him how to prepare and use the insulin shot.  
"Just lift up her hospital gown its best to inject into her thigh." Edward nodded and did as told before taking the needle. Holding down her leg her inserted the needle slowly before pushing the plunger down swiftly.  
"Ouch!" Bella hissed as she woke up.  
"It's ok love I'm just giving you the insulin shot." He said in a calming tone "Just stay still for a sec."  
"Ok." Bella nodded staring at the wall in front of her. A second later Edward passed the nurse back the syringe and rubbed her leg softly.  
"I'll be back later with your next one." The nurse said before leaving.  
"Thank you." He said before turning back to his love "Wasn't too bad was it?"  
She shook her head "No but it would have been if I had to do it." She grimaced.  
"It's fine I'll sort it all." He promised pecking her on the lips "Anything I can get you?"  
"Some toast maybe?"  
"I'll go see what I can rustle up for us." Grabbing his wallet from the shirt jacket Edward left only for the rest of the Cullen clan to walk in a minute later.  
"Morning." Bella smiled at the five eager faces before her. She pressed a hand quickly to her stomach feeling a kick "I think someone's excited to find out their gender!"


	26. Sneak Peak Chapter 25

"You'll have to put down the toast miss Swann." Jenna the sonographer asked as Bella tore into another piece; she had no idea how hunger she was until she smelt the toast Edward had made for her. He now sat beside her to scared to take the plate away in case she went for his hand. Sighing she passed it over to him looking longingly back at it "You'll be eating it soon enough." The sonographer chuckled squirting the cold jelly on Bella's stomach.  
"I think someone else is hungry too." Esme smiled seeing the slight flutter in her stomach as probe spread the jelly. Bella grinned taking Edward's hand looking at the screen. A communal gasp spread across the room as a little heartbeat filled the open space. Both Esme and Rosalie's eyes started to water as they heard the sound for the first time. Carlisle clasped his hand on Edward's shoulder proud of his son while Emmett for once had nothing to say, just pulling his girlfriend towards him.

A few seconds later an image finally popped up on the screen streaming Bella's womb live. The silence broke once again with laughter as the babe flipped onto its head; feet pushing up against the probe.  
"You've got a gymnast." Jasper laughed moving closer to the screen hoping to be the first to spot whether he had a niece or nephew.  
"Eager to know?" Jenna asked guessing his game. He grinned before moving back; he'd seen what the others hadn't "Well Mr Cullen and Miss Swann congratulations you're having...Oh." She stared at the screen for a long moment playing around with the buttons "I need to get the doctor in here." She exited the room quickly.  
"Edward?" Bella asked looking to him worriedly. He stared at the now blank screen trying to seem calm for her. What the hell did the woman see?

**So there's the sneak peak at the next chapter I should be uploading in a few days. My bad people my damn family have turned up from a different country after two years with a days notice . they're buggering off again soon so I'll upload then!**

**ALSO I am looking for someone to MAKE ME A PICTURE FOR THIS STORY if anyone is interested?**


	27. Congratulations With Our Sympathy

**A Question of Friendship 25: Congratulations With Our Sympathy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Dedications: Maggie Davis, Cbmorefie, Cupcake12578 and Jukmare**

"You'll have to put down the toast miss Swann." Jenna the sonographer asked as Bella tore into another piece; she had no idea how hunger she was until she smelt the toast Edward had made for her. He now sat beside her to scared to take the plate away in case she went for his hand. Sighing she passed it over to him looking longingly back at it "You'll be eating it soon enough." The sonographer chuckled squirting the cold jelly on Bella's stomach.  
"I think someone else is hungry too." Esme smiled seeing the slight flutter in her stomach as probe spread the jelly. Bella grinned taking Edward's hand looking at the screen. A communal gasp spread across the room as a little heartbeat filled the open space. Both Esme and Rosalie's eyes started to water as they heard the sound for the first time. Carlisle clasped his hand on Edward's shoulder proud of his son while Emmett for once had nothing to say, just pulling his girlfriend towards him.

A few seconds later an image finally popped up on the screen streaming Bella's womb live. The silence broke once again with laughter as the babe flipped onto its head; feet pushing up against the probe.  
"You've got a gymnast." Jasper laughed moving closer to the screen hoping to be the first to spot whether he had a niece or nephew.  
"Eager to know?" Jenna asked guessing his game. He grinned before moving back; he'd seen what the others hadn't "Well Mr Cullen and Miss Swann congratulations you're having...Oh." She stared at the screen for a long moment playing around with the buttons "I need to get the doctor in here." She exited the room quickly.  
"Edward?" Bella asked looking to him worriedly. He stared at the now blank screen trying to seem calm for her. What the hell did the woman see? Slowly Edward's hand traced around the side of his girlfriend's swollen stomach.  
_Please baby be ok.  
_A doctor stepped into the room as the nurse returned and immediately peered at the screen. He motioned with his finger silently his colleague to start scanning again. Edward took his eyes from the child on the screen to see Bella's face and watched as tears started to fall but he rubbed them away with the pad of his thumb.  
"Yes you are correct." The new doctor said turning back to the sonographer his face brightening "Congratulations you are pregnant with twins." However his smile faltered as he took in the faces around him; every single one had frozen. The sonographer shrugged in reply to his questioning glance "Congratulations." He muttered again before taking his leave.  
"W-What are the sexes?" Esme asked coming back down to earth first.  
"One of each Mrs Cullen." Esme nodded and watched as she hurriedly packed away the equipment sensing the drop in the happy atmosphere.  
"One of each." She smiled to her husband who snapped back to reality but it was strained. Carlisle simply nodded unable to find words other than the ones circulating his head;  
_What has Edward done?_

Edward leaned against the wall outside Bella's hospital room while she was getting dressed and ready to leave. He ran his hands through his hair over and over again making it's messy look more so than usual. The rest of the Cullen clan had made for home an hour before after a very strained celebration. Carlisle had taken outside while the rest stayed inside with Bella who was in so much shock didn't realise anything was wrong. In the hospital's café father and son had sat silent for a while sipping their coffees.  
"Marry her Edward." Carlisle broke the silence. He laid his empty cup on the table before leaning back in the plastic chair.  
"Any make her a widow? I don't think so dad." Edward snapped slumping over the table.  
"That doesn't matter Edward! What matters is the fact she's got twins do you know how much money it takes to raise two children?!"  
Edward's gaze rose up to his father as he sighed "A lot I know."  
"If you're married your life insurance will pay out a lot more than to just family." Carlisle winced; the imminent death of his son was something he tried not to dwell on.  
Edward sat back and looked away "It doesn't cover cancer." He spoke in a whisper "I didn't tick that box."  
Carlisle stared at his son in utter disbelief "You stupid-"  
"Don't start with it dad." He begged his voice small and laced with tears that didn't show on his face "Unless I die of something else it'll only pay out on funeral fees." Carlisle was silent again for a long moment trying not to lecture his son; who was clearly remorseful.  
"Do you have a pension?" he asked after taking a calming breath.  
"Yeah." He turned back to his father avoiding eye contact and finishing his coffee.  
"If you marry her they'll pay it to her instead." Finally Edward looked at him; taking in his words.  
"I'll think about it." He promised. And think about it he had the past hour; nonstop.  
"I'm ready to go." Bella smiled waddling out of her room overnight bag in hand. She smiled up at Edward puckering her lips for a kiss. He complied pulling her closer his hand resting on top of his children; he had to do what was best for all three of them.  
"Let's head home."

**Congratulations to everyone who guessed the sex and the babies right!**


	28. Desert

**Sorry its only a little chapter today I'm so ill : and im supposed to be going on holiday on Friday! Hope you guys enjoy it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**Dedications: Cbmorefie, LittleMonsterForever (I can only offer hugs sorry), MaggieDavis, Maureen (Thank you :!) and 102199**

**A Question of Friendship 26: Desert **

Edward looked around Dr Earnest's office as he waited for him to return with the blood test results. A shudder ripped through him; the last time he'd been in the office the good doctor had told him he had Cancer. Edward shook the thoughts from his head; lightning never strikes the same place twice. Like it had several times that day his hand wandered to his blazer pocket and patted it softly. It felt heavier than it should; heavy with indecision.  
"This was your Grandmother Platt's." Esme had passed him the little box over the kitchen counter. He and Bella been invited over for dinner.  
Edward took it nervously "Mom…" he groaned opening it. Inside sat his grandmothers silver engagement ring with a blue Topaz gem in the middle.  
"Don't mom me. Give it to her Edward you love her and want to do right by her don't you?"  
"Of course I do!" he snapped the box closed but didn't push it back "But she's too young to be a widow." He rubbed his thumb over the velvet exterior that had worn a little over time. The box was as original as the ring.  
"Then that's her choice to make not yours. She may think the same and say no but at least you tired. If she says yes she and my grandchildren will be extra safe." She sniffled starting to cry.  
"Oh mom…" Edward said his heart clenching at the sight. Rushing around the island he pulled her into a hug letting her slump against him "I'll think about it."

The door opened pulling him from his memory; something that he seemed to be slipping into a lot lately. Dr James Earnest looked no different from the last time they'd sat in here. Sitting down in his chair he lent forward resting his arms on the mahogany desk and knitting his fingers.  
"I won't sugar coat it Edward, the results aren't good." Edward nodded swiftly he'd readied himself for this moment "The chemo has stopped working. All we can do for you now is give you medicine for the pain when you should start to need it." Edward listened with half of his mind as the doctor continued discussing pain relief and the eventual need of oxygen tanks. Somewhere he knew that panic or depression should be taking over but he had put up a wall that stopped those feelings coming through. All that he cared about was his girlfriend and unborn babies. They had to consume his time and life now "Do you want me to call anyone for you?"  
"No it's fine." He promised rising from his seat and holding out his hand "This day was inevitable I've been ready for it." James shook his hand with a sad smile.  
"You're a braver man than I Edward. I wish you all the best."

Bella sat on the bean bag her father had bought her when he found out she was pregnant; after all these years he was still so confused by pregnancies. Not that it mattered she loved her bean bag and apparently so did her babies who moved inside her the moment she sat down. Bella rubbed her stomach softly around the headphones that were playing music into her womb; at least she hoped. Several websites had told her it would be good for them and get them into music she liked to.  
"Hi." She smiled as Edward walked through the door. He lent down to kiss her chastity before doing the same to her stomach.  
"What are we listening too?"  
"One of the piano pieces you made." She blushed "I love it so should they."  
"Those poor babies." Edward laughed but his eyes beamed happiness, this was what he wanted for the remainder of his days; his family "So I was thinking we go out for Dinner tonight?"  
"Sure." Bella grinned "As long as it sells cheesecake."  
"Ok somewhere that sells cheesecake it is." He kissed her again putting his arms around her "I'll Google nice places to eat in Seattle with cheesecake as desert."  
"Sounds great." She leant back against him for a while loving the moment "Edward?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Could I have some desert now?" He blinked at her confused and opened his mouth to question but she quickly covered it with her own and immediately he understood.  
"You can have all the desert you want." He growled playfully lifting her up into his arms not without a small struggle before heading into their bedroom.

**A/N PLEASE READ: Thank you to all the people who favourite alert and follow this story it really means a lot to me! However there are just so many of you that I can't dedicate the chapters to you. I dedicate my chapters to those who review so please don't feel I'm missing you out! **

**Also if you want to keep and touch and see future updates for this and my other stories look me up on Twitter and Facebook ( On my profile)**


	29. I

**Hey guys! So I'm back off my holiday sorry about the delay no internet there! But I wrote it ready!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Dedications: 102199 ( I hope I'm not that mean XD), Momma Laura, Blueyez2010, Cbmorefie, Maggie Davis, Twihardforever18 (Glad to know new people are liking this!), Maureen (thank you you've cheered me up! :D) & xxLovethisxx**

**A question of friendship 27: I…**

After an hour of searching on Google Edward had finally found a place that sold Vanilla Cheesecake as a desert; Frankie and Bennies. He was glad he's booked a table in advance, although only opening a week before, the British American/ Italian style 50s restaurant was crowded. Frank Sinatra flittered through the speakers while low lights gave off a romantic atmosphere.  
"This place is nice." Bella praised walking through the door Edward held open for her. Usually he preferred more up-market restaurants double the price of this one but nowhere in his market sold cheesecake.  
"Table for Cullen." He smiled at the young waitress who had gone into a trance. She nodded not taking her eyes off him; something he was used to.  
"T-This way sir." She stuttered taking them to a booth on the left.  
"That poor girl." He heard Bella mutter "Already under the spell." Edward grinned secretly to himself before helping Bella into the booth. Luckily he'd told the server when booking that his date was pregnant "Thank you." She said pecking him on the lips. Over his shoulder she could see the waitress almost crying. Edward slid in next to her taking the offered menus; if he had noticed her he wasn't letting on. He ordered them both orange juices before pulling Bella closer. With her chin held high the waitress left to get their drinks.  
"So do you want an actual dinner or just desert?" Edward asked rubbing her hip softly.  
"Hmm." Bella mused tucking herself into his side "Are you hungry?"  
"Not really." He laughed hoping it didn't sound as nervous as he felt "I could go for some garlic bread though." The waitress made her way back but Bella noticed three of her shirt buttons had popped open. She placed down the two J2Os, Edward's with an umbrella.  
"What would you like to eat?" She asked leaning slightly to give him a better view of her newly exposed cleavage.  
"Two lots of garlic bread and I booked a whole cheesecake this afternoon." He answered making clear he was paying no attention to her advances. Bella watched as she got the about to cry look in her eyes again before nodding and taking the menus.  
"A whole cheesecake?" Bella asked eyes lighting up, Edward simply grinned "I may finish it before the poor girl sets it down on the table." She giggled.  
"Maybe she'll leave us alone if you do."  
"She really has the hots for you like every other girl on the planet."  
"Mm that may be but I only have the hots for you." He lent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Edward kept his hands from the table worried if they got in her way she'd eat them too. Bella had waited patiently while Edward finished his and the majority of her garlic bread before attacking the vanilla cheesecake. It had been a lot bigger than she thought it would but it hadn't stopped her and now she was determined to finish it. Of course he had purposely had it baked bigger than normal mainly to give him time to plan his speech. Now the time was nearing all his practiced words were disappearing.  
"Urgh someone's baked a piece of foil into the cake" Bella huffed digging it out with her fork; she'd been enjoying it up till then and now she wondered if she'd swallowed any foil. Lifting the fork up a ring dangled from one of the spikes. She stared at Edward over it "I thought you had to take of jewellery by law when you cook professionally."  
He blinked his nervous shaking stopping "Huh?"  
Wiggling the fork "Look the cook's lost their ring." He wanted to laugh, she was so naïve sometimes, but his window of surprise was closing. Quickly he shifted over and got down on one knee leaving Bella to connect the dots.  
"Isabella Marie Swann I've loved you long before you knew it, long before even I knew it. I waited so long to tell you and now I'm running out of time to show you. You're giving me two of the greatest gifts ever and I can't wait to meet them. I guess I'm greedy and I want another gift from you; I want your hand in marriage. I know it'll be hard for you later on and I know I'm selfish but I want to tie myself to you in every way; will you marry me?" he was sweating bullets and shaking nervously as he looked up at her. Bella sat in shock, things finally connecting. Edward took her hand in his left and the ring in his right. She continued to stare at one hand then the other momentarily forgetting the packed restaurant around them. Finally the world started to spin again and she realised everyone was looking at her waiting for her answer "Bella?" He prompted fear in his eyes. Two streams of tears started to flow down her cheeks as she separated her fingers to make room for the ring.  
"Yes." She cried grinning happily with a nervous twinge to it. Her mind understood why he was doing it but her heart had taken over; he loved her and she knew it. Edward let out a breath Bella hadn't realised he was holding before sliding the ring onto her finger; it fit perfectly.  
"Thank you." He told her kissing her passionately as the restaurant was engulfed by shouts and calls of congratulations "You don't know how happy you've made me."  
"Ditto." Bella smiled hugging him softly.


	30. Preview

**Ok so this is an extended preview guys. I usually do them shorter than this but I don't want to be mean as it could be another three weeks before I update. Moving house is a b*tch don't do it unless necessary people!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

"I don't want anything big I'm going to be big enough already." Bella Swann sighed as she sipped her tea. Since the announcement of their engagement two weeks before every conversation had centred around it, so much so she was sick of hearing the word.  
"Oh Bella don't be silly." Esme smiled drinking her champagne in one gulp "It's one of the most important days of your life! You need to be the centre of attention."  
"Center of a circus tent more like." The bride to be muttered peering across the room to the rails of multi-coloured gowns, shoes and veils. If there was one thing she hated it was shopping, she could see this becoming her own person hell.  
Esme slapped her lightly on the arm "Hush and drink your tea so we can start."  
"Bella are you going traditional because I've just had this amazing teal collection in." Rosalie, who had just moved up to manager, asked pulling a rail behind her. Since the night she and Edward had reconciled, her relationship with Bella changed. She had no idea if she was being nice for his sake or if she genuinely liked her sister to be but whatever it was; she found the snide meanness had vacated.  
"I hadn't really put much thought into it. All the brides I know just grab dresses in their size and try them on till one stands out."  
"Blue has always looked nice on you dear." Esme complimented as she routed through the collection her daughter wheeled in "Oh these three are nice," she passed them over ushering Bella into the dressing room "and don't worry none of them are tents."

It was the third dress that had both mother and daughter with tears in their eyes. The bride herself had kept her eyes totally closed until she stood on the little raised floor surrounded by mirrors. For once she did not trip even though the gown brushed the floor. Slowly she opened them and gasped at the dress before her. The bottom of the dress fanned out in fishtail design with blue rhinestones scattered over white silk. The dress hugged her body showing off her baby bulge and pregnancy enhanced chest however patterned blue lace covered her shoulders and arms. Tears fell down her face as she turned to see the back and found matching lace covered buttons.  
"What do you think?" She smiled nervously at her future in laws not missing the tears in their eyes. Neither could speak; instead nodding furiously and moving to hug her "Thank you." She whispered to them both.  
"Here's the veil." Ella, the sales assistant who had helped Bella put on her dress, said passing it to Esme.  
"May I?" Bella moved her hair to the side; the way she hoped to have it on her wedding day. With ease Emse slipped the veil into place fanning the white lace out. Rubbing her swollen stomach nervously Bella nodded;  
"It's perfect. I want it."

Rosalie stapled a sold tag to the covering bag and hung it up in the back. She stepped behind the till just in time for Bella to be finished getting dressed. All three girls had had to redo their made up.  
"I'm paying for it." Esme protested as Bella pulled out her credit card. She went to protest but shut her mouth; there was no arguing with a Cullen.  
"With my discount its $1800." Rosalie took the card from her mother. It shouldn't have been such a surprise, Bella knew the Cullen's flashed their cash with ease but she still spoke out.  
"Esme no. That's too much we're only having a little service at the church!" Both the bride and groom had decided on the night of their engagement that the wedding would only be on a small scale with very few family and friends although their reasons differed. Hers being weddings were to much fuss for one day and his a darker reason; she would marry again in what he referred to as a real one. After that the discussion had been closed not to be reopened for discussion.  
"Nonsense. If you and Edward want to class it as just another day that's fine but the rest of the family aren't." almost too quick for the human eye she typed in her pin number and the dress had been paid for "Next stop shoes."  
"As long as they're flats I don't mind. See you late Rosalie." Bella waved over her shoulder as they left the shop.  
"You can't wear flat shoes on your wedding day." Her mother in law to be laughed as she locked her hand bag. Stepping into the lift she pressed the floor number where the most expensive shoe shops lay.  
"Pregnant clumsy woman and heels don't go to well."  
"Trust me Bella," She said as the lift dinged and the doors opened "Gucci shoes are very sturdy even you won't be able to trip in them."  
"I've heard that before."


	31. Dresses Shoes And Crazy Fools

**Hey guys! So I'm all moved into my new home now and made my bedroom so nice and comfortable XD. Sorry to be awkward but I've uploaded one of my personal stories to see if has any worth obviously I've changed the names into Twilight but if you could have a read and gimme a review of what you guys think that would be much appreciated it's called Serial :) Anyway thanks for the patience and on with the chapter!**

**Dedications: Momma Laura (*hands a box of tissues* my bad XD), Twihardforever18, Maggie Davis (Congratulations! My friend wore them you'll be fine), Maureen (Thank you very much!), Tiffyboocullenjonas, Danny-1811 (My birthday is 18/11!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**A Question Of Friendship 28: Dresses, Shoes and Crazy Fools**

"I don't want anything big I'm going to be big enough already." Bella Swann sighed as she sipped her tea. Since the announcement of their engagement two weeks before every conversation had centred around it, so much so she was sick of hearing the word.

"Oh Bella don't be silly." Esme smiled drinking her champagne in one gulp "It's one of the most important days of your life! You need to be the centre of attention."  
"Center of a circus tent more like." The bride to be muttered peering across the room to the rails of multi-coloured gowns, shoes and veils. If there was one thing she hated it was shopping, she could see this becoming her own person hell.  
Esme slapped her lightly on the arm "Hush and drink your tea so we can start."  
"Bella are you going traditional because I've just had this amazing teal collection in." Rosalie, who had just moved up to manager, asked pulling a rail behind her. Since the night she and Edward had reconciled, her relationship with Bella changed. She had no idea if she was being nice for his sake or if she genuinely liked her sister to be but whatever it was; she found the snide meanness had vacated.  
"I hadn't really put much thought into it. All the brides I know just grab dresses in their size and try them on till one stands out."  
"Blue has always looked nice on you dear." Esme complimented as she routed through the collection her daughter wheeled in "Oh these three are nice," she passed them over ushering Bella into the dressing room "and don't worry none of them are tents."

It was the third dress that had both mother and daughter with tears in their eyes. The bride herself had kept her eyes totally closed until she stood on the little raised floor surrounded by mirrors. For once she did not trip even though the gown brushed the floor. Slowly she opened them and gasped at the dress before her. The bottom of the dress fanned out in fishtail design with blue rhinestones scattered over white silk. The dress hugged her body showing off her baby bulge and pregnancy enhanced chest however patterned blue lace covered her shoulders and arms. Tears fell down her face as she turned to see the back and found matching lace covered buttons.  
"What do you think?" She smiled nervously at her future in laws not missing the tears in their eyes. Neither could speak; instead nodding furiously and moving to hug her "Thank you." She whispered to them both.  
"Here's the veil." Ella, the sales assistant who had helped Bella put on her dress, said passing it to Esme.  
"May I?" Bella moved her hair to the side; the way she hoped to have it on her wedding day. With ease Emse slipped the veil into place fanning the white lace out. Rubbing her swollen stomach nervously Bella nodded;  
"It's perfect. I want it."

Rosalie stapled a sold tag to the covering bag and hung it up in the back. She stepped behind the till just in time for Bella to be finished getting dressed. All three girls had had to redo their made up.  
"I'm paying for it." Esme protested as Bella pulled out her credit card. She went to protest but shut her mouth; there was no arguing with a Cullen.  
"With my discount its $1800." Rosalie took the card from her mother. It shouldn't have been such a surprise, Bella knew the Cullen's flashed their cash with ease but she still spoke out.  
"Esme no. That's too much we're only having a little service at the church!" Both the bride and groom had decided on the night of their engagement that the wedding would only be on a small scale with very few family and friends although their reasons differed. Hers being weddings were to much fuss for one day and his a darker reason; she would marry again in what he referred to as a real one. After that the discussion had been closed not to be reopened for discussion.  
"Nonsense. If you and Edward want to class it as just another day that's fine but the rest of the family aren't." almost too quick for the human eye she typed in her pin number and the dress had been paid for "Next stop shoes."  
"As long as they're flats I don't mind. See you late Rosalie." Bella waved over her shoulder as they left the shop.  
"You can't wear flat shoes on your wedding day." Her mother in law to be laughed as she locked her hand bag. Stepping into the lift she pressed the floor number where the most expensive shoe shops lay.  
"Pregnant clumsy woman and heels don't go to well."  
"Trust me Bella," She said as the lift dinged and the doors opened "Gucci shoes are very sturdy even you won't be able to trip in them."  
"I've heard that before."

The brightly coloured shoes stood out from the white walls almost blinding Bella. Women around her gasped and ahhed at their purchases as she walked by. Most of them had clothing by the same make and intimated her. A few greeted Esme and herself politely, congratulating them on the coming wedding.  
"Can I help you at all Mrs Cullen?" A sales assistant with red lips to match her shoes asked.  
"Ah yes wondered if you have a bridal section?"  
"Just had in a new selection actually." The girl smiled looking straight to the diamond on Bella's finger trying to work out her price range "This was please." She turned a quick left into a newly decorated area filled with black and white photographs of brides; shoes the only thing in colour. Immediately another sales assistant in her own uniform greeted them. She took Bella's hand to admire her ring.  
"Oh that's just gorgeous!" She gasped, her pearly white teeth shining in the light "When is the wedding?"  
"In two weeks at the-"  
"Two weeks! You're only buying your shoes now?! We have so much work to do." Melinda, the name on her sales tag read, cut her off. Bella had a suspicion she loved the sound of her own voice. Esme patted her arm in understanding as they hurried after Melinda who had already pulled several shoes off their stands.

Two hours later agony was the only thing Bella Swan understood. Her feet had been squeezed shoved and slid into different size types and colours not to mention forced to walk in them. The small red carpeted stretch of room now felt like the plank on a pirate ship. Well one that lasted almost forever anyway. She no longer cared if her shoes matched the dress or if they had diamonds attached; all she wanted was to buy a pair and go home to Edward. She could tell him the horrors of her day, with a few details missing, and he would cuddle her and tell the babies how much he loved them.  
"Which ones Bella? Bella?" Esme snapped manicured fingers before her eyes bringing her back from the daydream. Blinking back to reality she studied both the pairs thrust before her. The pair in Melinda's right hand had blue lace swirling up a heel almost as big as she was the rest of the shoe plain white except for the sole which matched its heel. The shoe in her left lace covered white satin with a slight wedge heel studded with turquoise diamonds.  
"Those." She said without even having to think about it. They had been the first pair she had tried on the two women her senior had begged her to try on others first. She had done as they asked but ultimately they had wormed their way back into her maybe pile. Melinda looked sad as she boxed them up but held her tongue well for someone who Bella knew was not used to having her opinion ignored.  
"I'm sure your wedding will be beautiful." She smiled handing Bella the bag and heading back to her position in Bridal shoes.  
"For the record, they are definitely you." Esme complimented as they slid into her car "And at least you can walk in them!"


	32. A Night To Remember Part 1

**Hey guys chapters in two parts so I can get an early night before work tomorrow ( I'm English so were at least 6 hours ahead of you guys) so there's a little one for the minute**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

A Question Of Friendship 29 Part 1 – A Night To Remember

"That's a little bit formal for a stag night." Bella chuckled as Edward, her future groom, stepped out of their bedroom.  
"It is?" he asked checking himself in the hallway mirror. He'd picked out his blue pinstripe suit with an white open silk shirt. His Armani loafers shone even in the dim lights. She sighed pushing herself up off the sofa trying to see around her baby bump so not to trip over. Putting his hands on her hips to steady her, he followed into their room and over to the walk in closet that Bella had named 'The Cavern' due to it's size. She shifted through the rails until finally coming across a pair of jeans Edward hadn't seen since college and a leather jacket he hadn't know existed.  
"Put these on you're not going to a meeting. Plus they'll be easier for me to get off later when you come home drunk." She rolled her eyes playfully before placing a kiss on his lips.  
"Hmm or I could come home sober and you take them off for other reasons…" He grinned mischievously pressing her closer.  
"We're at a strip club?" Edward groaned from the back seat as they pulled into the parking lot of Rocket Club "My Stagnight at a strip club? Ingenious."  
"Oh Eddie hush." Emmett grinned into the rear view mirror "It's got a great bar."  
"Don't take any pictures." He mumbled getting out of the car and straightening his jacket before following Jasper to the entrance. He tried not to look disgusted as Emmett paid the entrance fee to men dressed in expensive suits. The last time he'd stepped foot into a similar club his first bout of Chemo had finished. Although they'd had a laugh and a joke that night; Edward's morals made him feel uncomfortable there. The idea of Bella finding out where he'd been scared him more than anything.

"What's your poision?" Jasper asked handing a $20 to the bar. He ordered himself a triple vodka coke and Emmett's water.  
"Same as you." He said sitting on the nearest stool, looking around he found the club almost empty. Hardly any of the female workers were out and the ones who were had themselves wrapped around paying males. Technicians moved around the stage setting up for the main performance; one of them polishing the three poles that dominated. Sipping the drink Jasper passed him he spotted a strawberry blonde woman at the edge of the stage. She looked nervously at the poles and pulled a dressing gown more tightly around herself. Edward frowned sure he recognised her but she disappeared behind a curtain.  
"So the plan for tonight." Emmett smirked bringing him back to his party "We start with pre-drinks here before moving onto Elarda and see where the night takes us."  
"You got tickets to the opening night?!" Jasper gasped. Elarda, the newest night club in Seattle, had once been three terraced textile warehouses renovated into four floors of disco balls, high paid DJs and VIP rooms. Jasper had heard even celebrities had to go on a waiting list for opening night tickets.  
"Pulled a few strings." Emmett shrugged not wanting to tell them it was Rosalie who had acquired the tickets. He was not one to ask a woman for help.  
"I need to get drunk." Edward groaned downing the glass, before he could blink there was another in front of him. He'd forgotten how quick the service at strip clubs was. He and jasper laughed as Emmett stared longingly at the rows of alcohol  
"Fuck it I'll pick up my car tomorrow. I'll have a triple JD and coke."  
"Tonight gentlemen we have a new lady for your entertainment! Come on out Hedi!" One of the men who had stood outside earlier called from the stage. Edward watched as the nervous girl from earlier walked onto the stage still obviously shy. He looked on disgusted as Lady Gaga's Love Games blared through the speakers and the girl took to the middle pole. The minute she swung round he recognised her from the tattoo on her thigh.  
"Fuck! That's Tanya!"


	33. A Night To Remember Part 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long; accumulation of several things including writer's block and having to do a final edit of a novel I'm trying to get published. Anyway here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**A Question Of Friendship 29 Part 2 – A Night To Remember**

"Rosalie I'm Bella _and _pregnant covering my eyes isn't the best idea." Bella Swann panicked as her soon to be sister-in-law lead her across unfamiliar terrain.  
"Hush Bella." Rosalie chuckled leading her through an open doorway and trying not to let her grin into her voice "I won't let you kill yourself."  
"I've heard that before and I broke my leg." Bella grumbled wringing her hands together as she stepped over the threshold.  
"Wasn't me that's why." She whipped the scarf from her eyes as the room erupted.  
"Surprise!" A small amount of Bella's female friends shouted happily jumping out from various pieces of furniture including her mother-in-law to be.  
"Fuck." She swore but in surprise laying a hand on her heart. Esme chuckled being the first to hug her.  
"Since you can't have a traditional Hen night we thought we'd combine it with your Baby Shower." Tears welled in her eyes as she smiled at everyone _Sometimes I hate hormones_ she cursed inwardly  
"Thank you so much."  
Rosalie passed her a napkin from the food table beside her "Present time!"

"Angela this must have cost a fortune." Bella groaned resting the box that held a designer changing table and bath. She had never liked presents from a young age; especially expensive ones. Edward and the Cullen's had found using reverse psychology on her had been the easiest way to get her to except a gift.  
Angela Webber waved it away "It's nothing compared to what my niece and nephew will be getting when they're here." She leant forward to rub her protruding stomach.  
"Mine next!" Jessica Stanley's loud voice pulled the two friends from the moment. Bella's sighed in her mind; Jessica would not have been missed. Just by looking at her she knew the girl had not changed she was still loud mouthed and thought herself above those around her. Bella was on her feet before her brain could catch up and being waded through the sea of wrapping paper her party had amassed. Bella had barely stepped into the Nursery before she had been yanked between two cribs "They we're on sale and a little over my price range but I just _couldn't_ pass them up." She gushed running her hands over them both. Both the cribs had been made out of driftwood stained white but inside the padding and bedding changed. One blue for her little boy and the other pink for her little girl. Bella had seen them in a catalogue not long after her pregnancy was confirmed; she hadn't liked them very much and as Jessica had said they were rather expensive but she thanked her all the same. Charlie Swann, Chief of Fork's police and father, had always said it was the thought that counts "They rock too."  
_Edward's going to have to fix that before either of my babies get in _She decided watching the demonstration. Luckily she didn't have to comment as Esme called for party games.

"Egg custard I'd know that taste anywhere." Kate, one of Esme's oldest friends, grinned licking the last of it from the spoon. The blindfold across her eyes shielded her from the glare her best friends gave her. Both Bella and Rosalie head in laughter; in College Carlisle had dated her for a time and done some unsavoury things with food and knew that to be the cause of her annoyance.  
"First once correct!" Angela grinned opening another jar of Hienz baby food "It's getting harder." In her pocket, Rosalie's cell phone started to vibrate. Bella caught sight of Edward's name flashing on screen as she pulled it from her pocket. Rosalie rolled her eyes as she answered it but soon frowned getting up to move into another room. No one else paid attention; still wrapped up in the game allowing Bella to follow her into the kitchen.  
"About nine why? Then we'll need to clean up obviously." She said confused. His voice wasn't very loud but Bella knew Edward's instantly "You WHAT?!" His sister hissed catching Bella behind her in the bathroom mirror "You explain it to her Edward." She thrust the phone towards her "Idiot needs to talk to you."  
"I'm so sorry about this." He groaned as she pressed the phone to her ear.  
"What's wrong?" She tried to hide the panic in her voice but he caught it.  
"Don't panic love it's nothing bad." He soothed "I'm sorry to have to bring her to our home but I can't leave her here."  
"Huh? Edward what are you talking about?"  
"Don't be angry but I'm bringing Tanya back with me. She's in a bad situation." He said quickly before she could get angry or reply "She's going to be in the apartment for an hour that's it then I never want to see her again."  
"Fine." Bella said swallowing the angry that had risen in her throat. When Edward had been dating the girl she could stand her but after the way she had treated him when he was diagnosed…words could not describe "One hour Edward."  
"I'll explain when I'm home. I love you."  
"See you when you're home Edward." She answered passing the phone back to it's owner as she exited the room.  
"You'd better have a good reason Edward I swear to all that is good and she'd better not expect friendliness." His sister warned.  
"See you at nine thirty Rosalie."

"It looks like it's snowed wrapping paper in here." Esme chuckled shovelling the last of it into a garbage bag.  
"And glitter." Rosalie called over the sound of the vacuum. Bella lounged on the sofa with a hot cocoa, she nodded in agreement only half there. The other half of her mind bounced about trying to see a good outcome between her Edward and Tanya but nothing came. She rubbed her stomach feeling a few kicks that brought a smile to her face. Seeing this both the other women joined her; smiling as they were greeted.  
"Someone's excited." Bella laughed as keys clicked in the door.  
"Or up for punching someone." Rosalie muttered watching it open. Edward poked his head in first and pain flashed across his face when he spotted all three women.  
"One hour." He told them before ushering in his ex-girlfriend draped in his coat. She avoided their eyes as Edward led her into the bathroom.  
"Was she in her underwear?" Bella asked in shock staring at the now closed bathroom door.  
"No." Rosalie shook her head "That's what strippers wear."


	34. Closure

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**A Question of Friendship 30 - Closure**

"Edwa-"  
"Don't talk just take a shower and come out when you're done." Edward said gruffly folding a towel over the warmer "Bella's stuff is on the top shelf mines on the bottom use whichever." His voice softer that time. Tanya nodded but didn't look him in the eye as she turned her back to him stripping off. Shutting the door he pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh before rounding the corner to his family and wife to be "Shall I get the target now or do you want some practice shots first?"  
"She's a stripper?" Bella's voice was calm and confused a big difference to what he expected.  
"Yes and not a very good one by the looks of things." He replied dropping into the brown tube chair.  
"Emmett." Rosalie growled lowly knowing exactly how her brother had come across his ex "Is he at home?" He nodded "Excuse me while I go kill my boyfriend." She pressed a kiss to her mother and sister in law's cheeks before leaving. Esme took the vacant space next to Bella on the couch.  
"What do you plan to do with said Stripper?" although his mother's voice sounded as gentle as always, he could feel her disgust. Like a little boy again he squirmed uncomfortably.  
"Truthfully? I have no idea. She hasn't even told me how she's gotten into the situation she used to be a legal secretary."  
Bella's brow crinkled as she thought "Emmerston and Sons wasn't it? They went into administration about two months ago…" Edward watched as his mother's eyes softened. It didn't matter what Tanya had done now; Esme wouldn't leave her worst enemy in the gutter. She didn't have to speak a word as Bella spoke for her "When she gets out of the shower I'll speak to her; maybe some girl time might help."  
"Girl talk?" he snickered expecting her grimace before her face morphed. She glared softly  
"You're not out of the woods Edward don't push it." he nodded immediately.

Tanya stared between Bella and the clothes that she'd laid out for her. She knew she wasn't worthy of neither Bella or Edward's kindness but took it all the same.  
"I was the same size before these two came along." Her smiled nervous as she patted her stomach "There's some more in there if you need them…" Esme and herself had packed a bag while Tanya showered. It sat by the door full to the brim of all sorts of clothing and some toiletries.  
"Why are you being so kind to me after I left Edward?"  
"I'm not sure" Bella shrugged "but I can't see anyone in this state. What happened?"  
Tanya fidgeted with the towel covering her "I worked for Emmerston and Sons as their secretary until a few months ago when they went out of business. Everyone else collected redundancy pay but mine never came. It turned out I broke certain terms in my contract after I broke up with Edward. I was in an absolute state for a few months." Bella nodded but held her tongue; something Charlie had taught her to do "I lived off my last wages for the first month or so but I got kicked out of my flat and the only place hiring was the new strip club." She was a proud woman and Bella only just caught the sniff of the sob Tanya was containing.  
She rubbed her arm softly with a smile "You won't be going back there ok? Dry your hair, get dressed and come find us in the living room."  
"Thank you Bella; for everything."  
Bella nodded shutting the door behind her and walking straight into Edward's chest. He pulled her into a hug kissing the top of her head.  
"How bad is it?"  
She didn't pull back but didn't lean into him either; making it clear she was unhappy at housing his stripper ex "She's in desperate need of a job or some money to get her back on her feet."  
"Do you reckon she has somewhere to live still?" He asked pulling back with a sigh; he was definitely sleeping on the couch.  
"I think so it's a case of paying her rent bills and affording to eat." Bella swallowed. That idea terrified her, to be in a situation so hard to get out of. She remembered that Tanya's family lived in Alaska and the price of a one way plane ticket to get back to them was expensive enough. She followed Edward into the kitchen determined to at least make the girl something to eat while he shifted through his briefcase before pulling out a chequebook. The pair we're quiet as she cooked a grilled cheese and ham sandwich for Tanya. Next to it she placed a cup of cocoa as the bedroom door opened. Dressed in jeans and a white shirt Tanya looked at neither but slid into the seat that Bella patted.  
"I hope you like cheese and ham?" She nodded taking a bite immediately having not eaten all day, it was gone in moments as was the cocoa. She didn't tell them but the club wouldn't let her eat anything in case she was bloated before her dance "I can make anot-" Bella started but Edward cut her off.  
"Here." He said catching Tanya's gaze pushing a cheque towards her "This was originally left to you in my will but I can see you're in desperate need for it." Both women's head's snapped up to his face in shock.  
"T-This is five grand." She stuttered hands shaking as she held it.  
"That's how much I was leaving you. I'm not going to like Tanya I'm still upset with you but I need to forgive and forget. Bella and I have more important things going on and my mind needs to be clear for that. I'm giving you this cheque and I'm putting in a good word for you at my work; we need a receptionist. Apply tomorrow and I'll see what I can do but other than that I have nothing left to say to you." He stepped around the counter and into the master bedroom picking up her repacked bag "Take this, the cheque and leave." Shakily she got to her feet as he opened the door "Good bye Tanya and for my sake keep yourself well and out of trouble." She was silent as she stared at him but shakily she hugged him muttering a thank you. He didn't return the hug just pushed the bag into her arms and shut the door behind her.

"Are you ok?" Bella asked after cleaning the grill pan. Edward had been sat on the couch face in his hands for a while. She knew he had needed his space and left him to it until now.  
"I think so." He replied after a second "Are you?"  
"I'm not happy." She said honestly moving to sit next to him, immediately she was pulled into his arms "But I'm more worried about you."  
"Don't be. I knew one day I'd have to see her and say goodbye I just didn't imagine it to be this complicated."  
"That's our lives Edward; they've always been more complicated than usual." Both chuckled softly before he placed a chaise kiss on her lips.  
"Very true, do you forgive me?"  
"For tonight yes but tomorrow we need to talk." She sighed "I want to know about this will you haven't said exists." He shifted forwards with her on his lap and with some struggle managed to get up with her in his arms. She gulped a little; his strength was depleting and that was beginning to worry her.  
"Tomorrow we'll go out to breakfast and talk about it." He promised walking into their room and setting her on the bed.  
"I can get those…" She said as he started to remove her shoes.  
"Let me do it, kind of making it up to you." He smiled and so did she but it was strained; she could see how much weight he was losing. Edward was getting worse so suddenly his need to help Tanya made sense. He was making sure they had closure.


	35. Breakfast

**Happy New Year! Sorry it's late but please enjoy. If you get a chance please check out my Book Of Paranormal and give me some feedback its really important.**

**Dedications: Lindyrb, Tiffanyboocullenjonas, Wolf76265, Cbmorefie, Maureen, Chloejomusic, Khay1020**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**A Question Of Friendship 31 - Breakfast**

Bouncing his leg had become a nervous twitch for Edward Cullen. Luckily for him it was hidden under the table, along with a copy of his Will. Opposite, his fiancée Bella Swan mused over the breakfast choice.  
"Do you think if I asked for this all on one plate they'd do it?"  
He laughed; she always had a way of making him smile no matter what the situation "Probably but I'm not sure maple syrup is nice on cereal." Bella sighed in reply reading over the choices again. He watched her face change at the different food and found himself genuinely smiling for the first time that day. She was a beautiful angel whom he didn't deserve, but she was his angel.  
"Ok." She said triumphantly almost grabbing the waitress to pull her over "I want scrambled eggs on toast, three pancakes with syrup and bacon. Oh and two hash browns on the side." The waitress blinked as she scribbled down Bella's demands.  
"Anything to drink with that ma'am?"  
"Orange juice. Actually a glass of milk too." Edward used the menu to hide his laughter.  
"Anything for you sir?" The waitress asked moving some hair from her face.  
"Uh the egg and bacon bagel and a glass of water." Edward said choosing the only thing on the menu he could see. Nodding, the waitress rushed off before Bella thought of anything else "So you didn't go for the whole menu in the end." He teased.  
"That was the best combination I could see." She sniffed replacing the menu in its holder along with Edward's. They sat in silence for a few minutes before the drinks arrived. The girl had barely placed them on the table before making her escape. Bella frowned "What's up with her?" he simply shrugged in reply accidentally showing the top of his Will "Is that it?" Edward gulped and nodded as he passed it into her waiting hand. Although she snatched it, she took her time in reading it barley taking time to drink "Whose Alice?"  
"The baby Rosalie put up for adoption." Bella, as a close family friend, had been there throughout her soon to be sister -in-law's pregnancy but she never saw the baby. No one ever mentioned it now either "She's probably not called that anymore." There was a twinge of sadness to Edward's voice, he had always hoped one day Alice would come looking for her family and that he would get to see her. Although it wasn't a possibility for him anymore he still wouldn't leave her behind.  
"You've left her a lot." Bella was shocked. The rest of his Will she understood and in some cases, such as Tanya's, believed he's been more than generous but for a child he didn't know…  
"I don't need it." He shrugged uncomfortable enough at showing her never mind discussing it "One day she might. She can't have it until she's 18 anyway."

"Don't you want to hold her Rosalie?" Edward asked his barley conscious sister. Moments before and after a 14 hour labour Rosalie Cullen had given birth to her first child; a girl.  
"No." Rosalie moaned closing her eyes both from exhaustion and to try and drown out her daughter's cry.  
"Rosalie-"  
"No!" She snapped turning her face to the wall "Just take her away." Doing as told the nurse left the room with the crying child trying to shush her but the cries pulled at Edward's heart strings. He found himself leaving his sister who had already fallen asleep and meeting the nurse outside the room.  
"Can I hold her?" He asked shyly for the first time in his life. The nurse smiled sadly as she passed him the pink bundle.  
"Maybe you can calm her down." Edward cradled his niece to his chest rocking her slowly. He shushed her softly stroking the downy blonde hair peaking from her blanket and to both his and the nurses surprise; she quietened. The nurse smiled "I'm just going to fetch some paper work then I'll be back." His eyes never left the babe as her footsteps echo down the hall. When she returned he hadn't moved but the baby was staring up at him; suddenly he didn't want to let her go. He was glad his parent's had gone home; they wouldn't have been able to let her go at all. Leaning down he placed a kiss to her head enticing a gurgle.  
"We've got to take her…" The nurse said sullenly "But if you want you can name her." looking down at her he knew straight away what to call her; the name from her mother's favourite book.  
"Alice." He smiled "Call her Alice."

The shattering of a plate brought Edward back into the real world and causing him to jump.  
"I'm so sorry!" Squeaked the nervous waitress from before, she dropped to the floor picking up the remains of his plate and bagel.  
"Don't worry." He promised passing her some napkins "It happens."  
"Could you pass me some more I think I knocked a glass over." she asked but Edward's hand froze on the containers.  
"Bella?" He asked shakily looking over at his fiancée. She sat cradling her stomach; face scrunched in pain "Miss could you call an ambulance please, she's going into labour." Banging her head on the table the girl jumped up as if on fire. Without even replying she pulled out her cell phone and dialled 911. Edward shifted around the booth to hold Bella's hand "How bad?"  
"Not too bad." She whispered trying to concentrate on her breathing.  
"On the plus side you might get to eat here for the rest of your life." his laugh betrayed his nervousness as did hers.  
"I haven't even tried it yet it could be awful."  
"They're on their way." The girl said suddenly serious "Do you want me to help you to a chair near the door?"  
"I'm not moving until the ambulance get here." Bella said firmly before Edward could answer.  
The waitress nodded "I'll go inform the manager." She'd barley made it through the kitchen door before blue lights flashed outside the window.  
"I'll go get them." Edward kissed her head before running out.


	36. Number One

**Dedications: Onyx, TwihardForever18, TiffanyBooCullenJonas, Maureen, Cbmorefie, Maggie Davis and Momma Laura **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**A Question Of Friendship 32 – Number One**

Edward Cullen held his fiancée's hand, reminding her to breathe. The ambulance's sirens screeched as it weaved between Seattle's midmorning traffic.  
_We're on our way! xxx _He managed to read a text from Esme, his mother, in between Bella's contractions. She whimpered pulling his attention back. In all the times she'd broken bones or cracked her head; Edward had never heard her cry out. Squeezing her hand reassuringly, he pushed the hair back from her face with the other.  
Bella looked at him panting "I don't think I'm going to make it to the hospital." She whimpered again a little louder before almost crushing his hand.  
"Shh love were almost there." He soothed hoping to get feeling back in his fingers soon. For someone who had broken their hand in different parts three times; Bella's grip was surprisingly strong he noted.  
She shook her head whipping hair onto her sweaty face "I _need_ to push."  
Edward's phone beeped_ We're here. Got the bag and Charlie. See you soon xxx  
_"Get off your phone Edward!" he startled as Bella growled at him. Looking up at her he immediately put his cell back in his pocket; with her hair a mess she looked like a huntress ready to kill.  
"Sorry love. Emse was letting me know they're at the hospital waiting for us. They've even got your bag and Charlie." He soothed. Angry and pregnant were a volatile mix, one that wouldn't work out so well for him "Excuse me John." he called over his shoulder to the Paramedic trying to sound calm "My fiancée wants to push."  
Placing the radio back in its cradle he rushed over "Let's have a look Bella." John smiled pulling the blanket up towards her stomach. Many years if dealing with scared patents and anxious pregnant women had led him to almost perfect a smile that calmed most down. Bella's hand constricted around Edward's fingers once again and her need to push increased tenfold. He opened his mouth both at the pain and to speak but the Paramedic cut him off.  
"How long until we reach Virginia Mason Joe?"  
"About five." Joe, their driver, called back "Stupid traffic."  
John turned back to the couple but smiled "Your first baby is crowning Bella, I'm going to deliver them in here. So I'm going to need you to start pushing." Immediately she started; concentration forming on her face.  
"In here?!" Edward squeaked "Bella surely you can-" her furious look cut him off mid sentence "Ok pushing it is."

Bella had never heard anything so beautiful as her daughter's first cry. It wasn't very loud or for very long but enough for her to imprint it to her memory. It was only right that she took first hold as Edward had cut the cord. She'd been amazed when Edward knew what to pass the Paramedic without having it described.  
"The internet is brilliant." He'd shrugged before taking off his shirt to wrap his daughter in. He laid her down on her mother's chest grinning like a cat. Two little eyes opened; looking between her parents.  
"Hello baby." Bella whispered tears forming in her eyes. She stroked her daughter's cheek with her finger "Edward look how cute she is." Before he could speak the ambulance stopped.  
"Ok guys let's get you down to delivery. Your next one is on the way." John explained putting the rails up on the gurney.  
"I'll come find you right away." Edward promised as they loaded his Fiancée and child into the ER. Bella looked back mouthing _Don't be too long._

Esme ran over to her son as he walked into the ER where their family had gathered.  
"Where's your shirt?" She frowned.  
He grinned looking down "It's wrapped around my daughter."  
"Bella's given birth?" Rosalie gasped hugging her brother.  
"Number one is already here. I need to go check on Bella."  
"Let us know straight away." Jasper begged still sat by Emmett.

Carlisle Cullen stepped into view as Edward round the corner into Delivery. The grin plastered on his face was one Edward hadn't seen in a long time.  
"My granddaughter is beautiful." He clapped his son on the back "She's in the nursery do you mind if I steal her."  
"Mom, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett are downstairs. Take her to them." Edward agreed "I don't want her being in there alone." _I want her in my arms with her brother and mother.  
_"I don't know if you'll get her back though." Carlisle laughed before pointing to the door to their left "Bellas in there I've just spoken to her. He's almost ready son."  
"See you later dad." Edward said rushing into the delivery room "He comes number two."


	37. Here Comes Number Two!

**Dedications: Maureen, Jukmare, TiffanyBooCullenJonas, CBMoreFie, BrinkleyDeeLite, TwihardForever18, K and Maggie Davis**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight**

**A Question Of Friendship 32 – Here Comes Number Two**

Esme Cullen gasped as the hospital's family room door opened. Her son Edward stepped in cuddling his own son to his chest, already a natural. Powerless to stop the tears, she grabbed a tissue grinning.  
"Hi Mom." He whispered passing the baby over as if it were glass "Meet your grandson."  
"How's Bella?" Esme asked never taking her eyes away from the sleeping baby. Edward came to stand behind her and looking over her shoulder proudly.  
"Sleeping." He chuckled "She's completely worn out. Well you know what that's like."  
She giggled too "I did warn you twins run in the family. Oh I can't believe how much he looks like you already!"  
Edward's proud grin grew wider "Me and Bella both have mini mes now. I wonder who'll be more stubborn."  
"My votes on the girl." Emmett boomed from the doorway "We all know what her moma's like!"  
"Emmett!" Mother and son groaned alike as a little mouth opened to scream in protest.

Bella Swan wondered how long she'd been asleep when she woke up in the pitch black room. The curtains stood open but the outside world was just as dark. She rubbed her eyes but moved nothing more; there was enough pain already. Once adjusted, her eyes recognised the human lump in the chair beside her.  
"Dad."  
At the mention of his name Charlie Swan looked over "Your up Bells."  
"Just about." She yawned looking for the bed remote however the button was pressed for her.  
"It'll only hurt more if you keep moving around. Let me sort your pillows."  
"Have you seen them yet?" Bella asked once he was sure her position was comfortable. Her mind wondered if he'd been this helpful at her own birth. From the way Renee Dwyer, nee Swan, had told it the young Charlie Swan had been absent.  
"Only my granddaughter, the Cullen clan are hogging my grandson." She held in her laugh; he was already so possessive "She's the spitting image of you Bells. I hope her eyes turn chocolate brown too."  
Bella nodded imagining a carbon copy toddler of herself running around his house and making mischief. Her thoughts wondered to a little boy just like Edward play fighting with his daddy. Grief hit her hard and fast, stabbing her heart. A sob almost slipped but a deep breath caught it; dragging it back down.  
_No. it's too happy a day for morbid thoughts.  
_A soft, loving kiss against her forehead jolted her into the present. Charlie Swan who found it hard to show any emotion had done just that.  
"I've got work in a few hours." He mumbled; embarrassed by her shock "I'm gonna head off."  
"Ok." She blinked before smiling "Thank you dad."  
"It's fine." Charlie muttered pulling on his coat "I think the nurse is coming in anyway."

Bella soon learnt Nurse Thalia was not a woman of many words. Thalia worked silently, not that Bella cared when she spied her children.  
"They're beautiful." Was all she said before placing the babies on their mother's chest.  
"Awfully quiet those too." Sabrina, her breast feeding nurse, mused watching the trio.  
"Their daddy is pretty quiet." Bella said kissing her son's head. He cooed in reply before snuggling down. Her daughter however had started to gum her maternity nightdress "Ok this is going to be a problem. I don't have a free arm."  
"Good job I do." Esme's head poked around the door frame "If you want me that is."  
"Please." A few hours ago Bella knew she would have said no and turned the colour of a tomato. If her glimpse into the future did nothing else but scare her, it did make her realise how valuable any help will be. Esme lifted her Grandson so smoothly and swiftly he didn't even protest.  
Sabrina had Bella's gown open just as quick. Without any hesitation her daughter began to feed "Just press the button when she's done and we'll come back and help your little boy eat." She only nodded in reply to caught up in watching her daughter. The little girl's eyes never left her mother's as she fed.  
"I love you Beth."  
"Is that what you've decided on?" Esme smiled, Elisabeth had been Edward's grandmother's name.  
"I haven't asked him yet." Bella blushed "I was going to ask when he comes back…"  
"Carlisle's taken him to get some food. He's been running around for hours on empty but I'm sure he'll love it." She assured her "What about this little cutie?"  
"I'm leaving it up to Edward."


End file.
